Matrimonio por Conveniencia
by Yaem gy
Summary: Ella quería la independencia en un tiempo en que un anillo pesaba más que el intelecto. Él, sin un centavo en el bolsillo, quería progresar en la ajena tierra de las oportunidades. Las aspiraciones de una y los sueños del otro, han cruzado sus caminos bajo el contrato de un... "Matrimonio por conveniencia" - Personajes de J K Rowling- AU
1. Lo que una hace por un sueño

Holaaa:

Jejeje… soy una loca lo sé. Y ya tengo fic nuevo.

Todo aquel que esté leyendo estas primeras líneas sea bienvenido. Espero entretenerlos hasta el final

Saludos

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 1: Lo que una es capaz por obtener sus sueños.**_

Hermione estaba emocionada. Acababa de llegar al hermoso edificio en los lindes de Nueva York. Cuando vio el anuncio no lo podía creer; y ahora que miraba al techo del edificio seguía sin poder creerlo.

Es… es un sueño hecho realidad- susurró para sí misma.

Se acomodó un rizo porfiado y la chaqueta. Alisó la larga falda y aspiró todo el aire que pudo. Tenía que conseguirlo. Lo iba a conseguir.

La entrada al edificio era muy linda. Tenía un estilo barroco muy delicado que dejaba a quien entrara con la boca abierta. Apenas pusiera pie en el hall, el conserje la interceptó y le preguntó a donde iba con una simpática sonrisa.

Necesito ver a la señora Longbottom- dijo la chica con ansiedad en la voz- vengo por el aviso en el periódico.

Oh, claro. Venga conmigo señoríta…-

Granger, Hermione Granger-

Escoltada por el conserje, llegó al ascensor de puerta de reja forjada. El hombre apretó uno de los botones y le indicó el número del departamento al cual debía concurrir.

Mientras usted sube, yo llamaré a la duquesa. Así ella sabrá que usted va en camino-

Gracias-

Un consejo. La duquesa Longbottom es una anciana muy estricta. Tiene que comportarse con suma cortesía y corrección. Muchos han tratado de obtener el departamento del ático, pero fallan en la primera entrevista-

Comprendo-

Suerte-

La chica se metió al elegante ascensor y apretó sus pulgares como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Es que tenía que conseguir ese departamento. Según el anuncio era un departamento de dos pisos, con tres habitaciones, dos baños, un saloncito, una cocina- comedor y un despacho. Todo estaba amoblado. Pero lo que la atraía de verdad era el invernadero que se encontraba en el ático. Ya se veía maravilloso desde la calle.

El ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso y con él, el corazón de la muchacha. Al llegar a la puerta tocó el timbre y en pocos minutos estaba frente a ella una señora pequeña y delgada que la miró de pies a cabeza con curiosidad.

¿Señorita Granger?-

Sí…-

La duquesa la atenderá de inmediato, pero le digo, yo que usted no me haría muchas expectativas-

Las palabras de la mujer calaron hondo en la chica.

Pero, ¿por qué dice eso? Si aun la Duquesa no me ha entrevistado pensó.

No pudo sentarse. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Se quedó mirando la estancia para distraerse un poco. Tanto los muebles como los adornos se notaban antiguos. El sofá estaba tapizado con un rico paño de color sangre. La vitrina, en la cual se podían ver las copas y vasos de cristal, debía tener sus buenos años. El reloj de pie marcaba el ritmo y Hermione intentaba que su corazón desbocado pudiera seguir el compás sereno.

Buenas tardes-

La chica giró su rostro a la derecha y vio en el umbral a una señora alta y de fisonomía delgada. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un complicado moño y un ligero maquillaje que solo se marcaba en los labios. Su atuendo era sobrio, pero elegante. Un broche de piedra blanca adornaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho y se apoyaba en un bastón negro pero de empuñadura de granito.

Buenas tardes, señora Duquesa-

A modo de saludo, la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia, recordando las palabras del conserje.

Me han dicho que vienes a ver el departamento del Penhouse- dijo la señora sentándose en un sillón alto que parecía casi un trono.

Sí, he visto el anuncio y de verdad me encantaría poder alquilarlo-

La dama la observó detenidamente. Luego hizo sonar una campanita y la mujer que abriera la puerta a Hermione apareció.

Dile a Agnus que lleve a la… ¿señora o señorita?-

Señorita- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

Ya veo- dijo la duquesa- Que Agnus lleve a la "señorita" a ver el departamento. – luego miró a Hermione- Después, vuelva. Para charlar.- le dijo con un tono extraño.

Cuando puso pie en el departamento creyó que había viajado a otro país. Las paredes eran sutiles, los muebles, hermosos. Las habitaciones eran tal como Hermione las había soñado. Al llegar al comedor- cocina sonrió satisfecha. Pero cuando salió al balcón y subió la escalera caracol, creyó que estaba soñando. El invernadero era lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida.

Esto es lo que he querido siempre- susurró.

Caminó y miró las plantas. Vio el tragaluz en el techo y quedó encantada. Después abrió las puertas y llegó al tejado que tenía la mejor vista en todo Nueva York.

Estaba enamorada… se había enamorado perdidamente de ese invernadero.

Bajó rauda al tercer piso y si no hubiera sido refrenada por ese señor Agnus, hubiera golpeado la puerta con insistencia.

No se emocione- le advirtió el hombre- porque el golpe será más fuerte-

¿Por qué me dice eso?-

No le puedo decir porqué. Me lo han prohibido-

Dejó a Hermione en el recibidor y a los pocos minutos ya estaba allí la Duquesa Longbottom.

¿Te gustó el Penhouse, querida?-

Sí, es un lugar de ensueño-

Mmm… es una lástima que no podré alquilártelo-

Hermione sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría.

¿Cómo?-

Mi difunto esposo era un hombre muy tradicional. Se preocupaba de las buenas costumbres y su prioridad era la familia. En la cláusula especial que dejó para alquilar el Penhouse, deja la precisa instrucción que solo será alquilado a matrimonios-

Eh… -

Lo siento. Yo soy una devota de las últimas voluntades de mi marido. No puedo alquilarte el Penhouse porque eres soltera-

La impotencia y la indignación estaban invadiendo a la muchacha. La Duquesa había averiguado el estado civil de Hermione antes de mostrarle el departamento. Solo le había mostrado algo que de antemano no le entregaría.

Pero aun en ese momento, trató de ser lo más educada posible.

Oh, comprendo. Es una lástima. Pero usted no sabe que dentro de diez días he de casarme-

¿Casarte?-

Sí, mi futuro esposo está en – miró hacia un lado para encontrar inspiración. Entonces vio la fotografía de un joven hombre, detrás de él estaba el gran teatro de Sidney- … Australia. Está dando unos… conciertos allá…-

¿Es músico?- los ojos de la duquesa se iluminaron.

Sí- dijo Hermione sin pensar- , de… música clásica. Director de orquesta. Hace un gran trabajo-

Oh… Mi marido adoraba la música clásica. Dedico parte de su fortuna a fomentar y patrocinar a grandes músicos. Era un filántropo- la anciana tomó un pañuelo de su manga y secó unas lágrimas-

Entonces, estoy en condiciones de alquilar el departamento- dijo la chica. Que quiso tomar a la duquesa desprevanida.

Aún no lo estás, mi niña. Sigues siendo soltera. Cásate y ven a visitarme. Quizás aun el departamento esté en oferta para ese entonces. Sería hermoso ver tu fotografía de matrimonio y tu licencia-

El ascensor llegó al primer piso y Hermione arrastró los pies con pesadumbre. Solo bastó que el conserje la mirara una sola vez para comprender lo que había pasado.

Lo siento, señorita. Le hubiera advertido antes, pero lo tengo prohibido-

Comprendo- dijo ella.

Salió del edificio y miró por última vez la cúpula. Tendría que resignarse a que ese bello lugar nunca podría ser suyo.

Caminó hasta el pequeño departamento que arrendaba y se tiró al silloncito. De los dos sueños que albergaba en el corazón, uno estaba completamente perdido. Pero al menos le quedaba el otro. Un estupendo trabajo en un centro de investigación. La plaza estaba vacante y ella reunía todos los requerimientos. No por nada había salido de la universidad con las más altas calificaciones. Tenía las mejores recomendaciones de sus maestros. Era perfecta para ese trabajo.

Claro, la idea original era que al conseguir la plaza, con ese dinero podría pagar el alquiler del departamento en el Penhouse. Pero ahora ya estaba totalmente descartado.

Bueno, mañana al menos tendré una buena noticia- se dijo para darse ánimos.

El centro de investigación era impresionante. Hermione había quedado totalmente impresionada. Los laboratorios eran grandiosos y los invernaderos, majestuosos. Estaba emocionadísima por comenzar.

¿Señora Granger?- le dijo una inquieta recepcionista- la doctora Sprout la espera-

Señorita- corrigió la chica-

Ahhh, disculpe- dijo la mujer. Su rostro había hecho una mueca de lamentación.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces, confusa, pero tuvo que girar porque no quería hacer esperar a la doctora.

Señora Granger, que gusto tenerla aquí. He leído con entusiasmo sus antecedentes académicos. Son una maravilla. También he leído las cartas de recomendaciones de sus maestros. Veo que fue la favorita de muchos de ellos-

Eh, si. Dediqué todo mi empeño en ser una excelente estudiante-

Un prodigio- dijo la mujer mirando otra vez los documentos de la chica- usted es un verdadero prodigio-

Hermione sonrió.

Solo hay algo que por más que he buscado no puedo encontrar- dijo la rolliza señora alzando los papeles y buscando debajo de ellos.

¿Cómo? Pero si puse todo en el sobre-

¿Qué raro entonces?- Dijo Sprout- pero no encontré en ningún lugar su licencia de matrimonio-

¿Qué?-

Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Sacudió la cabeza. Debió escuchar mal.

Su licencia de matrimonio. Estaba entre los requisitos. Al Director del centro le interesa solo trabajar con personas casadas pues según él ha tenido muy malas experiencias con personas solteras. Dice que una persona con familia siempre hará una excelente labor-

Pero… eso… es… no es correcto.- alegó la chica.

Bueno, son políticas del centro. El director Slughorn es muy insistente-

Pero no es justo- dijo ya fastidiada la chica.

¿No eres casada? Oh, qué lástima-

Pero eso no impide que pueda hacer un buen desempeño. Usted misma dijo que mis antecedentes eran perfectos-

Sí, lo dije. Pero si no hay licencia de matrimonio… no habrá trabajo, querida-

Hermione se mordió los labios y trató de calmar en incipiente llanto que ya estaba por atacarla. Era estúpida esa clausula. Era estúpido que para que ella pudiera desarrollarse como profesional tuviera que necesariamente estar casada. Ella amaba su libertad, amaba no tener que estar atada a nadie. No podía ser que para un viejo decrépito fuera más importante un anillo que un intelecto valioso.

Pero esos eran otros tiempos. Era 1981 y aun era un verdadero escándalo que una mujer viviera sola, sin marido. Por muy capaz que fuera en muchas áreas de estudio y trabajo.

Trató de pensar. No podía perder esta oportunidad. No quería, no iba a perderla.

Pues, Aun no estoy casada, pero en diez días lo estaré- dijo como último recurso- ¿No me podría reservar el puesto hasta ese momento?-

La doctora Sprout la miró con nerviosa sonrisa. Luego bajó los ojos a los antecedentes de Hermione. Suspiró y volvió la vista a la muchacha.

Bueno… es que tienes tan buen currículo que sería estúpido perderte. Mira, voy a cerrar las vacantes para este puesto y esperaré a que llegues con tu licencia. Pero no puedes demorar más de dos semanas. Si no deberé reabrir las vacantes-

De… ¿de verdad lo haría?-

Pero por supuesto. Ven con tu licencia y todo estará solucionado-

Hermione casi se lanzó encima de la mujer para darle un abrazo. Solo extendió la mano y le agradeció con todo su corazón el favor que le estaba haciendo. Salió con rapidez del lugar y solo cuando ya estaba montada en el taxi se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

¡Dios mío, de donde saco una licencia de matrimonio en menos de dos semanas!- se dijo con angustia.

Dio vueltas en la cama toda esa noche. Iba a perder ese trabajo también. No había manera en la que consiguiera casarse tan pronto. Aunque tenía novio, Cormac no aceptaría casarse. Él era un alma libre que solo se dedicaba a poner todas sus energías en las causas que llevaba en naciones unidas. Era médico y viajaba de aquí para allá en la recientemente creada fundación "Médicos sin fronteras". Además era activista político y como tal, estaba en total desacuerdo con los procedimientos tradicionales que manejaba la sociedad de esos tiempos.

Nunca se casaría solo para que ella obtuviera un trabajo. Es más, Hermione estaba segura que Cormac jamás se casaría en su vida.

Estoy perdida. Nada de lo que soñé será mío- dijo en un puchero para luego ponerse a llorar.

Al día siguiente le visitó su primo Regan. Era un muchacho muy inquieto que había dado más de un dolor de cabeza a los tíos de Hermione. Estaba en Nueva York porque estaba escapando de unos tipos a los que le debía algo de dinero y por más que intentaba persuadir a su prima, la chica no cejó en decirle que no lo recibiría en su departamento.

Pero Hermione. Solo serán dos o tres días-

No-

Entonces por lo menos préstame cuatrocientos dólares-

¿cuatrocientos? ¿estás loco?-

Es lo que necesito para sacarme a esos tipos de encima. Vamos, se los puedes pedir a mi tío. Él nunca te niega nada-

Regan, No tengo porqué darte ese dinero. Pues sería dártelo ya que sé que jamás me los devolverías-

Hermione, de verdad estoy metido en un gran lío. Mira, tal vez pueda serte útil en algo.-

Sí, claro. ¿en qué me podrías ser útil tú?-

Conozco a mucha gente, en muchos lugares. Puedo hacer maravillas, de verdad-

Hermione lo miró y se mordió los labios. Quizás estaba a punto de cometer el peor de los disparates, pero al menos lo podía intentar.

Esa misma noche llamó a sus padres y consiguió mil dólares. Cuatrocientos para Regan y el resto para el hombre con el cual su primo la contactara.

A la mañana siguiente, aun creyendo que estaba haciendo una locura, fue a servicios sanitarios y se hizo los exámenes requeridos para obtener una licencia matrimonial. Dos días después caminaba, muy nerviosa, hasta el restaurante en el cual el hombre desconocido la había citado para reunirse.

Antes de entrar vio el letrero y se admiró de lo extraño que parecía el recinto. En letras grandes el lugar se daba a conocer a todos los que pasaran frente a sus puertas.

"_**Chile Lindo"**_- decía en español.

Entró y lo primero que vio fue una gran bandera en el muro opuesto. Esta tenía una larga franja roja en la parte de bajado. Arriba un rectángulo blanco hacia su lado izquierdo y un cuadro azul, con una sola estrella en el centro, en su lado derecho. Observó que todo el techo estaba adornado con unas guirnaldas rojas, blancas y azules y que en un pequeño escenario estaban dos hombres con guitarras haciendo una especie de duelo cantado.

Como Hermione no hablaba español, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que esos hombres se decían el uno al otro, pero parecía algo muy entretenido pues el púbico presente se reía y les aplaudía.

Ella buscó un lugar y se sentó en la tercera mesa desde la puerta y junto al ventanal que daba a la calle. Apenas ella se sentara una joven le dio la bienvenida en un divertido acento y le pasó la carta. Hermione no tenía hambre, eran recién las ocho y media, pero se entretuvo mirando las fotos de los platos y tratando de pronunciar los nombres.

Por lo que veía, muchos de los platos contenían carne. Ella frunció el ceño. No pensaba comer nada de eso pues era vegetariana. Cuando la mesera volvió solo pidió un té y tostadas.

Ya llevaba su segundo sorbo cuando una figura se plantó delante de ella.

La señorita Granger, me imagino-

Sí- dijo la chica- y usted es –

Mundungus Fletcher- hizo una reverencia el tipo- para servir a tan hermosa dama-

Ella lo miró bien. Era un tipo bajo, calvo y de mirada nerviosa. Su traje era algo estridente, pero la chica no esperaba a un gran señor, pues imaginaba el tipo de compañías con las que se relacionaba su primo Regan.

El gusto es mío- dijo ella más por educación.

Bueno, usted me dijo que la presiona la premura y yo suelo ser un hombre que gusta de los trabajos rápidos. Pues, tengo lo que usted necesita- el hombre se giró y llamó con la mano a alguien- Ven, no te quedes allí parado. La señorita no te va a esperar toda la vida-

Hermione miró suspicazmente por detrás de Fletcher. Entonces vio que a paso lento venía un hombre joven que parecía muy incómodo.

Vamos, camina, No tengo todo el día- alegó otra vez el intermediario para luego girarse hacia Hermione- Bueno, le presento a su futuro esposo, Señorita Granger. Este joven que está aquí es el buen Ronald Weasley. Irlandés. Buena cuna, hombre muy tranquilo si no lo molestan-

Hermione le miró de pies a cabeza. Era alto, su cabello era pelirrojo y tenía unos grandes ojos azules. Involuntariamente sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de complacencia, la cual eliminó apenas se asomara.

Buenos días, señorita.- fue lo único que dijo él joven. Con las orejas y el rostro totalmente enrojecidos. Le estiró la mano y ella apenas le devolvió el saludo con sus dedos.

Oh, bueno. Ya que las presentaciones fueron hechas, le pregunto señorita si trajo los exámenes que le pedí-

Sí- dijo la chica que se había quedado absorta por un momento en la figura del joven delante de ella- los tengo aquí.-

Pues bien, entonces le pido que se tomé ya su té pues en media hora está concertada la cita con el juez que celebrará su matrimonio-

Eso ella no lo esperaba. Nunca se le había ocurrido que se iba a casar el mismo día en que se concertara la cita con ese abogado de poca monta.

¿Ya?- dijo asustada. Miró al irlandés. Él estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

Pues si- dijo Mundungus- como le dije, me gusta la rapidez. Concerté la cita la misma noche que usted me llamó. Tengo muchos conocidos en el registro civil y me han concedido hora para este día. Supongo que trajo su documentación-

Oh, sí claro- dijo ahora la chica aterrada.

¿Y tú?- le preguntó al joven con sequedad- espero que hayas traído sus papeles-

Si, Fletcher. Si no los llevo encima todo el día, migración me mete en un avión de vuelta a Irlanda en menos de quince minutos-

Bien, bien. Estamos listos… vamos, vamos, el tiempo no espera a nadie-

La premura del hombrecillo no le permitió volver a tomar otro sorbo de té. Nerviosa por la situación, al sacar el dinero para pagar su orden, dejó caer su espejo y el joven se agachó para recogerlo.

Calma. Esto solo tomará unos minutos- le dijo suavemente.

La verdad que escuchar al muchacho no la calmó nada.

Partieron los tres a paso firme por la avenida. Fletcher cada tanto se secaba el rostro con un pañuelo y azuzaba a los novios para que se apuraran.

Al llegar al registro civil, tanto Hermione como "su novio" tuvieron que esperar en la entrada. Mundungus de repente apareció por un costado y les señaló que le siguieran hasta una pequeña salita en donde ya se encontraban tres personas.

Los presento. Rodolphus Lamas y Anges Brant, sus testigos… oh y les presento a su señoría, don Timothy Landon-

Tanto ella como el irlandés solo los saludaron con un gesto de cabeza.

Pues empecemos- dijo el juez.

La ceremonia fue bastante extraña. Hermione no sabía qué hacer en realidad. Miraba al juez hacer toda una parodia de los votos matrimoniales y a Fletcher seguir secándose el sudor con el pañuelo.

La chica se dijo que esta no era precisamente la ceremonia de matrimonio que ella hubiera soñado. No se parecía en nada a lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado. Estaba en una salita aislada, con un montón de desconocidos y casándose con alguien al cual de seguro no volvería a ver en la vida.

No, si tenía que volver a verlo. Cuando fuera necesario del divorcio.

De reojo volvió a mirar al que se estaba convirtiendo en su esposo. Era en verdad alto, y el color de sus ojos resaltaba con el color de sus cabellos. Se veía fuerte y… maldición, no olía nada mal.

Sacudió su cabeza. Ella no estaba para estar mirando hombres. Ella le era fiel a Cormac. Y además, ese hombre se perdería de vista una vez la ceremonia se terminase.

Los anillos- dijo el juez.

Hermione, por instinto, miró de lleno al pelirrojo. Este pestañeó al juez y luego la miró a ella, como preguntándole si los tenía.

Vaya esposo me he granjeado. No pensó ni en los anillos dijo la chica con molestia.

Oh, calma, calma… no hay problema- dijo Fletcher- imaginé que ninguno pensaría en este detalle y me tomé el atrevimiento de comprarlos. Son sencillos. Oro de baja calidad, pero buenos en lo que se refiere a su función-

Acercó los objetos y los puso en las manos de cada uno. Tanto Hermione como Ronald se quedaron mirando su palma un momento, contemplando los resplandecientes aros.

Bien, señor Weasley, ponga el anillo en el dedo de su novia- dijo el juez.

El joven, un poco atontado, miró a Hermione para luego ofrecerle su mano. Ella, sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, puso la suya sobre la de él y el joven fue colocando el anillo en su dedo anular.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo perfecto que había sido el calce.

Después fue ella quien tuvo que poner el anillo en el dedo del pelirrojo. La mano de él temblaba un poco pero de igual forma el anillo quedó perfecto.

Por un instante ambos se miraron, para luego retirar sus miradas y concentrarse en el juez.

Bueno, los declaro marido y mujer- dijo la autoridad- puede besar a la novia-

Hermione sintió un tirón en el estómago. De inmediato se giró para mirar a Fletcher. Pudo notar que su ahora esposo también miraba con insistencia al calvo hombrecito.

Oh, es solo un mero trámite. Vamos Ron, debo decir que te llevas la mejor parte pues la ahora señora Weasley es un bombón. Lo lamento por usted señora, pero este tipo fue lo mejor que encontré para usted-

La chica apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Se sintió vulnerable ante ese desconocido.

El joven hombre se sacudió y exhaló aire. Luego movió su cuello como buscando ponerse cómodo. Se acercó a ella lo más delicadamente que pudo y con prisa le dio un pequeño piquito.

Bueno. ¡Felicidades a los Novios!- gritó Fletcher de improviso y ambos esposos saltaron de susto.

Los tres salieron del registro civil y Mundungus los llevó otra vez al pequeño restaurante chileno en donde terminaron sus negocios. Hermione le entregó su parte del dinero y Ronald Weasley también. El abogado les pasó entonces sus respectivas licencias de matrimonio y se levantó de la silla para retirarse.

Un momento- le detuvo la chica- ¿Cómo fue que supo la talla de mi dedo?-

Oh, eso fue muy fácil. Tomé la medida del dedo meñique de Weasley el día que le ofrecí el trato. No sé porqué pero siempre me resulta. Siempre las novias de mis clientes tienen la medida exacta del dedo meñique de sus fortuitos novios. Curioso ¿no?-

Al marcharse, tanto Hermione como Ron se miraron por un momento.

Bueno, ya está hecho. Ahora tengo que irme. En dos horas debo ir a trabajar- dijo el hombre.

Claro, adiós-

Ron estaba cruzando las puertas del restaurante cuando a Hermione le asaltó un recuerdo. Sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo del lugar y le llamó a viva voz en la calle.

¡Ron! ¡Ronald Weasley!-

Él de inmediato se giró y al mirarla avanzó hasta ella.

¿Qué pasa?-

Te necesito- dijo ella con urgencia.

El hombre la miró entre la sorpresa y el halago. Ella de inmediato adivinó sus pensamientos.

No te imagines cosas. Necesito una foto de matrimonio para uno de los trámites que debo realizar-

Se lo llevó a la rastra y muy pronto estaban en una tienda de disfraces en la cual Ron fue vestido como con un muy formal esmoquin. La chaqueta le quedaba perfecta, pero el joven luchaba con el moño en el cuello. Alguien le arregló el cabello pero cuando él se vio en el espejo de inmediato se pasó la mano para desordenarlo. Y la verdad, se veía mejor así. Cuando Hermione lo vio salir del vestidor no pudo evitar contener el aliento.

Por su parte el pelirrojo tampoco pudo obviar que la chica se veía muy bonita con ese sencillo vestido de novia que se había colocado y el ligero peinado que una de las empleadas le hiciera.

La foto la tomó uno de los dependientes de la tienda y veinte minutos después cada uno estaba otra vez vestido con su propia ropa y caminando por la acera opuesta.

Bueno, ahora si me voy- dijo Ron- tengo cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar y mi jefe es un viejo odioso. Ahora que tengo la licencia no podrá negarse a darme un contrato. Mañana mismo tramito mi visa de trabajo y al fin todo estará solucionado-

Bien- dijo ella- pero necesito me des un número telefónico para cuando sea prudente llevar a cabo el divorcio-

Oh, Claro. Claro. No vamos a estar amarrados el uno al otro para siempre- dijo él.

Luego de ese último dato. Ron se alejó hasta perderse entre la gente que caminaba por la calle.

Ella le contempló hasta que ya no vio más ese cabello rojo.

El lunes siguiente ya Hermione estaba en el centro de Investigación. Con alegría comprobó que Pomona Sprout había cumplido su palabra y ahora ella era parte del equipo de trabajo del Doctor Slughorn.

No esperó nada y esa misma tarde fue a visitar a la Duquesa Longbottom, quien al recibirla la miró con extrañeza.

¿A qué debo su visita, señorita Granger?-

Buenas tardes, Duquesa. Pero ya no me llame señorita Granger. Ya soy la flamante señora Weasley- Y Hermione le mostró la más grande de las sonrisas.

¿Se ha casado ya?- le preguntó la anciana.

Sí, el fin de semana pasado. Mi esposo vino en viaje relámpago, pero ha tenido que retornar. Usted sabe, las responsabilidades de un director de orquesta nunca terminan-

Oh, tienes razón querida-

Duquesa, yo quisiera saber si aun está en ofrecimiento el Penhouse. Ahora que soy una devota esposa, mi marido me ha encargado encontrar un lugar para asentar a nuestra familia-

Bueno, sí, el departamento aun está en ofrecimiento. Entonces, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme tu licencia de matrimonio y alguna fotografía del evento? Es que amo ver fotos de recién casados-

Hermione sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo. Pero con gusto le entregó ambas cosas. La anciana solo tuvo piropos para el novio. Aunque lo encontró joven para ser ya un director de orquesta.

Ese sábado, un taxi llegó frente al hermoso edificio. Una chica castaña sacó sus maletas del vehículo y caminó feliz hasta la recepción. El conserje, muy amable, le ayudó con sus cosas y de inmediato le preguntó cuando el señor Weasley estaría llegando para poder conocerle.

Oh, el llegará en unos meses. Es que está en una seguidilla de conciertos… en… Sudamérica. Está intercambiando conocimientos con músicos de … Chile, sí, de Chile-

Oh, es una lástima que los recién casados se separen con tanta rapidez. Deberían haberse dado unos días de licencia-

Bueno, mi esposo es muy dedicado a su profesión. Pero ya llegará a nuestro hogar-

Una vez instalada, Hermione caminó emocionada hasta el invernadero. Abrió la llave de la fuente y vio el agua caer con delicadeza.

Ahora, ya sin que nadie la pudiera ver, la chica giró sobre sí misma con los brazos abiertos.

Lo había conseguido. Había logrado todo lo que deseaba. El departamento era suyo y tenía el trabajo de sus sueños.

Era feliz, completamente feliz.

No quiso pensar que todo lo que ahora tenía, se lo debía a un desconocido al que no creía que volviera a ver.

O eso era lo que ella suponía.


	2. El Regreso del señor Weasley

Buenas noches:

Ya estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Creo que esta historia va a fluir con rapidez. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 2: El regreso del Señor Weasley.**_

Ron caminaba tranquilo por la Quinta Avenida. Hacía dos semanas que había logrado terminar todos los trámites para conseguir la Carta Verde, la visa permanente, para poder quedarse en Estados Unidos. A duras penas había conseguido que su jefe le diera un contrato de trabajo y solo debía esperar la resolución del tribunal de Inmigración. Lo bueno era que no tenía malos antecedentes, a pesar que desde que llegara a América había trabajado en la clandestinidad.

Se detuvo frente a una oficina de correos y apoyó su mano en el lado izquierdo de su chaqueta. La carta con las buenas noticias para su familia estaba protegida entre la chaqueta y su pecho.

Solo en tres ocasiones había podido comunicarse con los suyos desde que pusiera pie en la tierra de las oportunidades. Ya llevaba un año allí y solo le quedaban quince días para que obligadamente tuviera que regresar a Irlanda. Había tenido que hacer verdaderos malabares para permanecer en Norteamérica, y aunque le pesara, muchos de ellos habían sido gracias al inescrupuloso de Fletcher. Claro, el viejo chico había podido extender su visa de visitante hasta límites impensados y de forma muy sospechosa, pero había cobrado muy bien por sus servicios. Pero ya era imposible seguir con el mismo juego y entonces había llegado una noche al restaurante en donde trabajaba para ofrecerle matrimonio.

Así como lo pensaba ahora el muchacho sonaba gracioso.

Recordó su propia cara cuando Mundungus había apoyado su cabeza en el codo y le había dicho con una gran sonrisa y coquetería.

¿Quieres casarte?-

El viejo había estallado en risas cuando viera su cara de horror, para luego contarle de una chica norteamericana que necesitaba con urgencia contraer matrimonio para obtener un trabajo. Ron le preguntó porqué una chica de esa tierra querría meterse en semejante lío si nadie de la migra la perseguiría, pero Fletcher le había dicho que a pesar de que Estados Unidos era una tierra bohemia, aun había en sus cimientos fuertes columnas de conservadurismo.

No era bien mirado que una joven viviera sola y trabajara sin un anillo en el dedo.

El tipejo le había dicho las oportunidades que se le presentaban si se casaba. Conseguiría la residencia permanente, tendría visa de Trabajo y si se quedaba por un rango de cinco años en el país, obtendría la nacionalidad. Eran muchas cosas por tan solo firmar un pequeño papel.

Y no te preocupes por la novia. Está tan interesada en ti como lo estaría un gato por un frijol. Ella solo quiere su licencia y tú quieres permanecer aquí. Es un trato justo-

¿Estás seguro que después no se pondrá loca y me exigirá que me quede a su lado? ¿Qué no querrá que yo la mantenga?-

Oh, por supuesto. Su primo me dijo que es una eminente científica. Muy inteligente y según él, bastante bonita. Y si hace gala de su inteligencia, de seguro el día que te vea no lo pensará dos veces para firmar el acta de matrimonio y salir corriendo lejos de ti-

Ron estaba pensado en todo lo que Fletcher le dijera, cuando en un momento determinado el hombrecillo le tomó la mano y le puso unas cosas circulares en el dedo meñique y en el anular. Estas tenían unos tornillitos que el tipo iba moviendo hasta que los dejó quietos, calzándose perfectamente en sus dedos.

¿Y esto?-

Oh, Solo es un trámite más del trato. ¿y? ¿Quieres meterte en esa empresa o no?-

Ron meditó solo un momento más. Al final había aceptado. Fletcher le dijo que exámenes debía hacerse y por supuesto le dijo cuánto dinero le cobraría.

Pero te estoy haciendo un generoso descuento. Todo sea por la larga amistad que me une a tu padre-

Mundungus y Arthur, el padre de Ron, se habían conocido en la adolescencia en Irlanda. Claro que su amistad era un poco distante, pues Arthur no miraba con buenos ojos el proceder del hombrecillo. Pero cuando Ron quiso marcharse a Estados Unidos, luego de vivir y vagar por Inglaterra y Escocia por cinco años, Arthur pensó en ese conocido que llevaba en América como veinte años.

Le había escrito en la nota, que le llegó dos días antes de partir a los Estados Unidos:

No es el mejor hombre del mundo, pero creo que será lo más cercano a un amigo cuando veas que las cosas no salen bien. Eso sí, nunca le digas la verdadera cantidad de dinero que llevas contigo. Y regatea. Siempre dirá que te hará descuentos en nombre de nuestra antigua amistad. Es mentira. Eso lo viene diciendo desde que le conozco. Búscalo apenas llegues, pero nunca, ni en tu peor momento trabajes para él

Como buen hijo, Ron había obedecido todos los consejos que le diera su padre sobre Fletcher.

Cuatrocientos es todo lo que puedo conseguir, Fletcher- le había dicho.

Oh, no seas mentiroso. Sé que perfectamente puedes darme seiscientos-

Cuatrocientos-

Entonces tendré que buscar a otro chico. No me faltarán quienes paguen esa cantidad por tener la residencia permanente-

Ok, que tengas suerte-

Ron se había levantado de la mesa y se marchaba cuando el calvo gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó para cogerle del brazo.

Demonios, mocoso. Está bien, cuatrocientos. Y lo hago solo por dos cosas. Una por aprecio a tu padre y otra porque la chica necesita ese matrimonio con urgencia. Pero ya deja de abusar de mi buen corazón. Si fueras mi hijo ya te hubiera dado una paliza-

Ron había sonreído.

Pero no soy tu hijo, además me cobrarías hasta la paliza- y carcajeó tan fuerte que contagió al abogado- ¿Cuánto te está pagando la chica?-

Bueno, al padre de ella no lo conozco. Así que por su premura le cobré seiscientos cincuenta-

Eres un usurero- había dicho el joven moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

Pero reconoce que en verdad te estaba haciendo el descuento. Solo te estaba cobrando seiscientos-

Oh. Me siento honrado por esos cincuenta que no me ibas a cobrar- había dicho Ron con ironía.

La oficina de correos no estaba muy llena. Ron puso las estampillas y pagó el servicio para luego arrojar el sobre en el buzón correspondiente. Como siempre, había enviado el sobre con una dirección de remitente cualquiera, dejando la verdadera dirección en la carta, la cual no era más que la de la "oficina" de Fletcher, que no era más que un cuartito sobre un bar en el barrio irlandés.

La carta era concisa y no mencionaba nada de "un matrimonio". Ron sabía que si le decía la verdad a su madre ésta estallaría de la furia. Para una buena y católica irlandesa, una boda de esa clase era casi un sacrilegio, pues no estaba bendecida por la iglesia y el motivo principal de los novios no era el amor, sino la pagana necesidad de una egoísta tramitación legal.

Su madre lo mataría si se enteraba que se había casado sin que ella hubiera estado presente en la boda y que además le hubiera impedido hacer los preparativos de ésta.

En la carta solo les decía que sus trámites habían salido exitosos y que solo faltaba una firma de inmigración y tendría la residencia en los Estados Unidos.

Bueno, espero estar divorciado para cuando pueda traer a mamá y a papá de vacaciones- se dijo.

Pero Ron Weasley nunca podía estar seguro de que cosas se le podrían ocurrir a Mundungus Fletcher. Resultaba que el hombrecillo había hecho un mal negocio y había tenido que salir de la ciudad por un tiempo indeterminado. Por lo cual la oficinita estaba cerrada y si alguien le llamaba no podría tener el mensaje.

Solo contaba que para cuando ya no fuera necesario seguir con la farsa de la boda, ya pudiera ver la manera de hablar con "su esposa".

Pues además, solo Mundungus tenía el número telefónico de la mujer. Él, despistado y nervioso por no llegar tarde a su trabajo, había olvidado pedírselo.

Pero no había de que preocuparse por ahora. Solo se debía esperar la resolución del tribunal y, según lo que calculaba Ron, en unos ocho meses o en un año podría contactar a la señorita Garner, Galberg o como se llamara para pedirle el divorcio.

A las siete estaba poniéndose el mandil. Era sábado y se esperaba que llegaran muchos comensales. No era su turno, pero necesitaba dinero extra para pagar el pequeño cuartito que alquilaba en una pensión y además, como comprobó al ponerse los zapatos que debía usar en su trabajo, que debía comprar calcetines nuevos. Los que llevaba tenían un buen agujero en cada dedo gordo.

Irlandés, ¿porqué demoras tanto en prepararte?- le gruñeron desde la puerta.

Estoy listo ya, señor Standford-

Entonces una cara agria asomó.

Pues no te mueves nada-

Los clientes aun no llegan señor- dijo el pelirrojo tensándose.

¿Y? ¿Vas a esperar que el lugar esté lleno para empezar a trabajar?-

Ron se levantó de su asiento y se estiró en toda su estatura. El señor Standford le llegaba al pecho.

No… señor. Pero debe reconocer que no es necesaria tanta prisa-

No reconozco nada. Se te paga para que muevas ese trasero y no para que lo tengas aplastado contra una silla. ¡Y no quiero más quejas de que eres grosero con los clientes!-

Pues, encuentro una estupidez que alguien que no coma carne venga a este lugar si en la entrada hay un tremendo letrero que anuncia que aquí se vende carne-

Me importa un pepino lo que opines, irlandés. O tratas bien a la clientela o te largas de aquí-

Tengo un contrato, señor-

Tu contrato me vale. Mientras no se confirme tu residencia en este país tu contrato no es una obligación para mí. Es cosa que llame a la migra y pronto llegan dos oficiales que de una sola patada en el trasero te lancen a tu tierra-

Ron quiso decirle unas cuantas verdades de su jefe, pero aspiró aire. Necesitaba el trabajo.

Si… señor. Haré bien mi trabajo-

Hermione estaba muy contenta, Cormac había regresado de su viaje a Canadá para participar de unas protestas y ahora ambos estaban ayudando a otros en los arreglos de un sitio eriazo en el cual deseaban poner un parque. Habían estado plantando todo ese sábado y tendrían que trabajar también el domingo. Hermione estaba ansiosa de hablar con la señora Spencer, vieja amiga de su abuela, quien tenía una bella mansión, la cual vendería pronto. La señora tenía en sus amplios jardines unos árboles maravillosos y Hermione quería convencerla de que se los donase para poder ponerlos en el parque. Pero era difícil. La señora Spencer pensaba que los árboles no debían moverse, que estaban muy bien donde estaban.

El sábado siguiente estaba invitada por la sobrina de ella, Marlene, a una cena en su mansión. Hemione cruzaba los dedos para poder convencer a la señora de que los árboles estarían mejor al alcance de personas que necesitaban más de sus frondosas sombras. Personas comunes y corrientes que no tenían el privilegio de ver tanta belleza y de empaparse de ella.

Lástima que su labor como voluntaria solo podía realizarla los fines de semana. Pero le servía para compartir con Cormac cuando él estaba en la ciudad. El resto de su tiempo lo gastaba en el centro de investigación y en su adorado invernadero en la azotea. Así era feliz, aunque a veces sintiera que estaba un poco sola. Cormac venía poco y las pantas no hablaban mucho. Además, en el centro era la más joven y no tenía temas que conversar.

Bueno, ya es tarde- dijo Cormac limpiándose las manos con un paño- Creo que es hora de dejar esto e ir por algo de comer-

Bueno, como digas. Dijo ella- la verdad, tengo mucha hambre.

Se despidieron de sus otros compañeros y tomaron un taxi. Al poco rato Cormac decidió bajarse frente a un restaurante que estaba casi en la esquina de una cuadra. El letrero decía con letras muy grandes "El Buen sabor de la carne".

Ni Hermione ni Cormac pusieron real atención al letrero.

Bueno, espero que la comida aquí sea buena- dijo el rubio acomodándose en su silla.

Pasó por el lado de ellos un mesero que llevaba unas botellas de vino. Hermione, preocupada de ver la carta, no le puso atención alguna. De pronto el mesero, que ya había atendido su mesa, dio la vuelta y al mirar a su alrededor vio a la castaña conversar muy animada con el rubio. El mesero frunció el ceño como haciendo memoria.

¿Dónde antes había visto a esa chica?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que él recordase. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa para luego quedarse pegado mirando a la chica.

Hermione seguía riendo hasta que sintió el potente calor de una mirada. Levantó la vista en dirección a ese calor y al encontrarse sus marrones ojos con ese mar que la contemplaba pestañeó varias veces. Luego se puso roja como un tomate y tomó la carta para esconderse detrás de ella.

No, oh no… no puede ser, de todos los lugares… no se repetía una y otra vez.

El mesero levantó una ceja y tomó su libreta de notas. Luego atrapó a un compañero que iba en dirección a la mesa de la castaña y le habló al oído.

Hermione, que les espiaba detrás de la carta, sintió que se le caía el estómago al suelo cuando vio que el mesero pelirrojo se acercaba con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches, bienvenidos a "El Buen sabor de la carne"-

Eh, hola- dijo Cormac. Hermione permaneció escondida detrás de la carta.

¿Qué desea pedir, señor?- dijo el mesero hablándole al hombre pero con la vista fija en ella.

Bueno, vi la carta y aquí casi todo tiene carne-

Es obvio, señor. Aquí… se vende carne- y entonces el mesero miró atentamente a Cormac.

Pues ¿no saben que comer carne es un veneno? Es lo peor que se puede comer. Las grasas animales, las proteínas… no deberían vender esas cosas-

Y usted ¿que come, señor? ¿aire?-

Soy vegetariano. Es lo más sano. Y tú- miró Cormac al mesero- deberías convertirte también en vegetariano. Te veo algo pasado de kilitos-

Hermione se mordió los labios para evitar la risa cuando vio como el mesero levantaba una ceja en reprobación.

Yo creo verme bien, señor. Al menos yo tengo más cuerpo, otros parecen esqueletos-

¿Me estás insultando?-

Yo no fui quien empezó- gruño el mesero.

Oh, por favor. Solo cálmate, Cormac. Pide una ensalada. Hay varias. El mesero solo hace su trabajo- dijo la Hermione tratando de calmar las aguas.

Bien. Pero ya no volveremos a este lugar- respondió el médico- una ensalada Rose-

¿Y qué va a pedir usted, señorita? ¿o debo decir "señora"?-

Hermione miró directamente al mesero a los ojos, sonrió de los nervios para luego morderse los labios.

Una ensalada Rose también – dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

La noche se hizo tensa. El mesero pasaba cada cierto tiempo por el lado de Hermione y ella sentía que se le erizaban todos los pelos de los nervios. En un momento determinado, cuando el mesero puso los platos en la mesa, ella miró su mano izquierda.

No había vestigio alguno de anillo.

Al terminar la velada, la cual Hermione apuró todo lo que pudo, Ella y Cormac salieron del lugar tomados de la mano. Más bien, Cormac le había tomado la mano, lo único que había conseguido de ella en toda la cena.

Hermione se encontraba estúpida, pero no podía aceptar un beso de Cormac delante de "Él".

Tomaron otro taxi y su novio la fue a dejar a su departamento. Ella pidió al taxista que parase una cuadra antes y se bajó otra vez muy nerviosa.

¿Quieres caminar?- le dijo Cormac.

Eh… es que prefiero que me dejes aquí-

¿Por qué? ¿acaso estás viviendo en un convento?-

Algo así- sonrió la castaña inquieta.

Vamos, Hermione. Deja que conozca tu departamento-

Cormac acorraló a Hermione contra un muro y le besó apasionadamente. Luego se apoderó de su cuello, pero la chica se incomodó y le fue empujando para hacer distancia.

¿Qué pasa, Hermione? Has estado rara toda la noche- se quejó el hombre.

Tengo que irme. Perdona- le besó la mejilla. En ese momento el taxista hizo sonar el claxon pues Cormac no había pagado aun el viaje.

Hermione, Por favor. Llévame a tu departamento. No me dejes así-

No, Cormac. Aquí no puedo. Lo siento. Nos vemos mañana-

Se deshizo del hombre y caminó con toda rapidez hasta entrar en el hall del edificio. Allí el conserje la quedó mirando medio raro y le saludó con una cortesía algo extraña.

Buenas noches, señora Weasley-

Buenas noches, Alan-

¿Ha pasado una buena velada?-

Eh… si… con amigos-

Claro-

Hermione caminó hasta el ascensor cuando Alan le volvió a hablar.

Tiene varias cartas. Pero lo extraño es que todas llevan su nombre de soltera-

Oh, sí. Es que soy una mujer más liberal. Me casé, pero no soy una propiedad más de mi esposo-

Hermione recibió su correspondencia para luego volver su atención al ascensor, cuando Alan habló nuevamente.

No ha llegado nada desde Chile- le dijo con pesar.

Oh, bueno… ya llegarán noticias...-

Es que el señor Weasley ha estado mucho tiempo lejos de usted. ¿no lo extraña?-

Sí, mucho… pero soy optimista. Buenas noches, Alan-

Buenas noches, señora Weasley-

Esa noche, cuando ya estaba cómodamente acurrucada en su deliciosa cama de dos plazas, recordó al señor Weasley. Recordó lo tensa que había estado al verlo así tan de improviso. Más le tensó la forma intensa en que él la había mirado. Sonrió recordando la incipiente pelea entre él y Cormac. Como su novio le había insinuado que estaba algo gordo.

"_Yo creo verme bien, señor. Al menos yo tengo más cuerpo, otros parecen esqueletos"_

A la cabeza de la castaña llegó la imagen del mesero. Y sí, tenía más cuerpo que Cormac, pero ella no lo creía gordo. Sino que… más alto, macizo…

Suspiró sin querer.

Debo recordar no volver a ese restaurante en el resto de mi vida- susurró.

Bien, todo se había ido al diablo. Ahora sí que iba a tener problemas. El viejo Standford se había salido con la suya y había lanzado a Ron de patitas a la calle. Pero es que a Ron le sacaron de quicio.

Y mucho de ese mal humor lo había originado ella…

Esa chica con la que Mundungus lo había casado.

Estaba todo tranquilo hasta que ella y ese tipo llegaran. Y sí, Ron se reprochaba por su propia reacción.

Le había parecido divertido que de todos los lugares, la ahora señora Weasley se le ocurriera venir a comer justo al lugar en donde Ron trabajaba. Al descubrirla entre los comensales se había quedado prendado sin quererlo. Es que la primera vez que la vio no había podido verla ni escucharla reír. Y su risa sonaba bonito.

Y quiso hacerle una broma cuando vio que ella le reconocía y se escondía detrás de la carta. Solo era una ligera broma y luego la dejaría tranquila con su novio, pero entonces el tipo había empezado a alegar que porqué vendían carne, que la carne aquí, que la carne acá…

Y se atrevió a decir que Ron estaba gordo. Eso inflamó el resentimiento del pelirrojo.

Eso pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso a su cuartito en la pensión. Se miró a sí mismo y se palpó el estómago.

¿De verdad estaba gordo?

Se sintió menoscabado.

Recordó que luego de eso ya no pudo soportar al hombre ese. Para colmo el muy imbécil se lucía diciendo que su varonil figura era gracias a que comía puro pasto.

¿Cómo puede solo comer pasto? ¿Es un chivo acaso?- gruño arrastrando los pies.

Y luego el hecho que la chica se tratara de esconder cada vez que él pasaba cerca le terminó de molestar. Él no iba a decir nada, no iba a hacer nada. ¿Tanta vergüenza le daba verlo en ese trabajo? ¿Tanta vergüenza tenía ella por ser la esposa de un mesero?

Ron solo había querido bromear un rato. Pero luego se arrepintió de ello. Al final se había sentido muy incómodo y tenso con toda la situación. Además…

Pateó una piedra y bufó. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos con fuerza.

No le había gustado como el tipo ese buscaba con insistencia un beso de ella. Le había molestado, porque sabía que ella evitaba el contacto por su causa.

Cuando al fin ellos se marcharon, Ron se había sentido algo aliviado. Pero no pudo dejar pasar la odiosa sensación que lo invadió cuando los vio salir tomados de la mano.

Después, todo se pudrió. Se topó con otro imbécil que alegaba porque allí se ofreciera carne para comer. Ya en ese momento había perdido toda la paciencia y se agarró a improperios con el cliente hasta que llegó el señor Standford y le regaño en frente de todo el mundo. Ron ya no aguantó más y de un solo puñetazo había mandado al hombrecillo contra el muro.

Y así había perdido su trabajo.

Ahora no sabía que iba a hacer. Solo le quedaban quince dólares en el bolsillo y aun tenía que pagar el alquiler del cuartito.

Tendría que olvidar la compra de los calcetines.

Bueno, solo espero que la migra apruebe ya mi solicitud. Así podré conseguir un trabajo que valga la pena.- se dijo a modo de consuelo.

Cormac había tenido que volver a Toronto y no volvería hasta en tres semanas más. Otra vez se quedaba sola, pero ahora era distinto.

Cormac se había marchado enojado.

El médico había intentado una vez más persuadir a Hermione para dormir con ella en el nuevo departamento de la chica, pero ella se había negado de nuevo. Y cuando él le propusiera que se fueran al suyo, ella volvió a decir que no.

No puedo, mañana tengo que trabajar-

Pero te vas desde el departamento-

No, Cormac. Tengo que llegar a mi departamento. No puedo pasar la noche afuera-

Apenas le había dado un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Hermione miraba la foto de ambos que tenía en la billetera. Luego la guardó y se puso a mirar los resultados de unos estudios. Ya su relación no era la misma. Casi no se veían y justo ahora que él podía quedarse unos cuantos días en Nueva York, ella no podía quedarse con él.

Ya se estaba hastiando de la tontería de estar casada para poder tener el departamento.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso a trabajar. A mediodía, cuando ella estaba haciendo un cultivo en el laboratorio, la secretaria le avisó que tenía un llamado telefónico.

Fastidiada porque le interrumpieran, se quitó los guantes y abandonó el lugar.

Aló- contestó en su despacho-

¿Señora Weasley?-

La chica pestañeó al ser llamada así.

Sí, ¿Quién habla?-

Soy Ashton Scoth, agente de inmigración. Hemos averiguado su número telefónico gracias a los datos obtenidos en el lugar de su resistencia-

Poco a poco Hermione empezó a sentir un hielo que iba llenando su abdomen.

Diga- dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

Bueno, hemos recibido la solicitud de residencia permanente de don Ronald Weasley Prevet. En ella entregó copia de su acta de matrimonio, pero no estableció lugar de residencia. Tuvimos que investigarla para poder encontrarla señora-

Ahora sí que Hermione sintió que el estómago se le congelaba.

Queremos concertar una visita, para hablar con usted y su esposo. Espero pueda atenderme a mí y a mi compañera mañana en la tarde, tipo siete. Sabemos que ambos deben estar realizando labores, pero esta "situación" es de suma importancia-

Al colgar el teléfono, Hermione quedó paralizada.

Demonios, demonios, demonios- susurró ya presa de la angustia.

Con manos temblorosas buscó en su cartera y abrió su libreta de teléfonos. Tuvo que esforzarse en encontrar el número que buscaba porque no paraba de temblar. Apenas lo encontrara marcó con dificultad y contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que contestaran.

Pero nadie lo hizo.

Llamó varias veces y pero no obtuvo resultado alguno. Desesperada ya no pudo concentrarse en nada más que en el lio en el que se había metido.

¿Qué iba a hacer si no encontraba a ese hombre?

Al salir de su trabajo se fue directamente al restaurante. Miró a todos lados pero no vio al pelirrojo. Pidió hablar con el dueño, pero este le dijo que si buscaba a "ese irlandés", como le había llamado, debía estar muy loca.

Ese malagradecido ya no trabaja aquí- le había dicho- y no lo va a volver a ver en este lugar. Y si yo lo vuelvo a ver rondando por aquí de nuevo, lo mando preso. Váyase, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

Hermione se tapó la boca ya totalmente aterrada. Ahora ya no sabía a dónde más buscar. Nadie contestaba el teléfono y ese Ronald quizás a donde estaría ahora.

¿Qué hago, Dios mío? ¿Qué hago?- susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hey- le susurraron- hey- Hermione miró al joven que le hacía señas disimuladamente.

Asustada se fue acercando, pero entonces el tipo se metió a un recodo del restaurante.

Venga-

La chica no sabía si ir o salir corriendo. Pero creyó que no tenía más que perder.

El joven miraba hacia el dueño del local mientras mantenía el cuerpo oculto. Ella intentó ser cautelosa.

¿Es usted amiga de Ron?-

Sí, por favor. Necesito contactarme con él a la brevedad-

Bueno… yo puedo darle un mensaje si lo necesita con urgencia-

Ella miraba la hora en total desesperación. Había llegado más temprano al departamento ese día y ahora esperaba, mientras miraba que el reloj marcaba las seis y cuarenta y cinco.

Por Dios, ¿Le habrán dado mi recado?-

Se frotaba las manos. Estaba casi segura de que él no llegaría. Al menos tenía quince minutos para inventar una escusa para cuando los agentes de inmigración llegaran.

Seis cuarenta y siete.

Se arregló el vestido. Sentía impotencia ante esta situación. Sentía furia contra ella misma. Era una estúpida por haber aceptado la propuesta de ese Fletcher para casarse con un extranjero. Ahora todo por lo que había trabajado tanto pendía de un hilo.

Todo dependía de un hombre al cual no conocía.

Seis cincuenta.

Pestañeó para evitar el llanto que ya empezaba a atacarla. No quería estar así. Tal vez podría ser tomada detenida por tratar de engañar al estado. Tal vez la condenasen por días, meses, an…

El timbre sonó.

Hermione saltó de la impresión y se preguntó quién sería.

¿Por qué Alan no le llamó para anunciar al recién llegado?

Fue hasta la puerta y al abrirla tuvo que ahogar un grito.

Buenas tardes-

¿Cómo consiguió subir?- fue lo que ella le contestó.

El conserje estaba muy emocionado porque yo al fin había regresado a los brazos de mi esposa y quiso darle la sorpresa-

Hermione bufó y de un tirón lo metió adentro del departamento.

¿No tiene noción del tiempo? ¡Nos quedan menos de cinco minutos para poder ponernos de acuerdo! ¡le dije a su amigo que debía estar aquí a las seis y media!-

Seamus no logró dar conmigo hasta hace dos horas. Y yo estaba bastante lejos. Pero llegué ¿no?-

Ambos se miraron con enojo.

¿Qué vamos a decir? ¿Qué cosas les inventaremos? Ya no nos queda tiempo-

Hermione se desplomó en el sillón y Ron dejó su mochila y su chaqueta en el sofá para mirarla.

Solo quieren vernos juntos. Quieren confirmar que somos una pareja-

Pero no somos una pareja-

Pues tenemos que actuar, Helena-

La castaña se horrorizó al escucharlo.

¡Mi nombre es Hermione!- Luego se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos- No va a resultar. Esto no va a resultar-

Perdón… es que tú nombre es confuso. Nunca antes lo oí-

Pues si quiere seguir viviendo en este país debe aprendérselo- le gruñó la chica.

Ok, ok, ¡pero deja de ponerte como una histérica! ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!-

¡Pues si hubiera llegado a la hora correcta las cosas hubieran sido diferentes!-

¡Ya te dije que no me pudieron dar el mensaje con antelación! ¡Me vine aquí lo más rápido que pude!-

Todo es tu culpa ¡tu culpa! ¡Quizás que has hecho para que ahora Inmigración esté sobre mí!-

Mentir y engañar. Lo mismo que tú has hecho desde que nos casamos. Así que deja el drama. Al menos algo bueno está saliendo de todo esto. Estamos peleando como si de verdad fuéramos un matrimonio- atacó ahora el pelirrojo.

Hermione se levantó y Ron la secundó de inmediato. Estaban frente a frente y a punto de estallar. Hermione apretó los puños y Ron alzó el mentón desafiándola.

Ella se iba a mover cuando el citófono sonó.

Ay Dios- gimió la chica y del susto se dejó caer en los brazos del pelirrojo- Todo terminó. Todo-

Ron le tomó del mentón e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

¿Confías en mí?- le preguntó.


	3. La armonía de un matrimonio

Hola:

Este fic me encanta. Y creo que a algunas de ustedes también. Sé que le prometí a algunas continuación de "El Cazador", pero ya no lo hice… jajajaj

Besos

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 3: La armonía de un matrimonio**_

Hermione lo miró sin saber que responder. No le conocía en absoluto ¿cómo podría confiar en él?

No tengo otro remedio- le dijo angustiada.

El citófono sonó nuevamente. Toda Hermione se crispó de los nervios.

Ron la soltó y fue a alcanzar el auricular. La chica al verlo se volvió loca y se lanzó como una leona a detenerlo.

¡Pero ¿qué haces?!-

Soy el señor de la casa, es obvio que pueda contestar mi citófono-

¡Pero está no es tu casa!-

Mira, bonita, si quieres que esto salga bien tienes que cooperar. Ahora soy tu esposo, me amas, yo te amo, somos felices y tenemos que demostrar esa felicidad a los agentes. Ahora deja que conteste el citófono porqué ya estamos haciendo mucho escándalo-

Hermione vio como el hombre tomaba el aparato que volvía a sonar y hablaba con total naturalidad con el conserje.

Hola, sí, el señor Weasley. ¿Cómo? Ah, claro. Dígales que suban- colgó y pasó por el lado de la chica para tomar su mochila, sacar algo de ella y quitarse con rapidez los zapatos- Toma, mete todo esto en el armario-

¿Qué?-

Por si revisan, anda. Ya vienen-

Hermione corrió al cuarto y de un envión lanzó la mochila y la chaqueta de Ron dentro como él se lo había dicho. Luego puso los zapatos de su esposo junto a unos suyos y corrió a su velador para sacar de él una cajita. La abrió y tomó el anillo que esta contenía. A causa de los nervios le costó horrores ponérselo. Luego se trató de acomodar el cabello y limpió su cara con un pañuelo para después respirar profundamente. Entonces vio el cuadro con la foto de ella con Cormac que estaba sobre un mueble. Lo tomó y lo metió dentro de un cajón. Volvió a su mesita de noche y rebuscó hasta que encontró la foto de ella y Ron vestidos de novios y corrió para sacar otra vez el cuadro y cambiar la foto. Lo puso sobre el mueble y lo contempló un segundo antes de salir al recibidor. Encontró a Ron muy echado en el sillón con un periódico en la mano y en los pies unas pantuflas.

¿Qué haces? Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en algo-

¿En qué?-

Nos pueden preguntar cómo nos conocimos, que hacemos…-

Solo compórtate como una esposa. Solo hazles creer que estás loca por mí-

Hermione levantó una ceja.

Como si eso fuera fácil- gruño.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ay…- la chica se tapó la boca con una mano-

¡¿Puedes ir a abrir, cariño?!- gritó de repente Ron, haciéndola saltar.

Idiota- susurró y le pegó un manotón en el brazo.

Esa es una palabra que no debes decir delante de los agentes- dijo el pelirrojo- tenemos recién un mes de matrimonio y aún no has tenido tiempo como para fastidiarte de mí-

Solo me tomó 10 minutos fastidiarme contigo- gruñó otra vez la mujer.

El timbre sonó otra vez.

¡¿Cariño?!- gritó nuevamente Ron.

La chica se levantó y escondió sus pulgares dentro de cada palma. Se fue caminando hasta la puerta mientras Ron se acomodaba otra vez en el sillón, estiraba el periódico ante él y ponía los pies sobre la mesita ratona de Hermione.

Ron la escuchó saludar a unas personas y luego hablarle.

Cariño, ya han llegado los agentes- La castaña le miró los pies y puso una terrible cara. La que tuvo que cambiar por una sonrisa más falsa que su matrimonio- Amor, sabes que no debes poner los pies en la mesita-

Oh, bueno. Es que dejé los pies en la calle hoy- Dijo el pelirrojo sacando los pies y levantándose para saludar a los recién llegados- Ron Weasley para servirles-

Ashton Scoth y mi compañera, la señorita Dolores Umbridge-

Los agentes saludaron, pero la señorita Unbridge miró a Ron de pies a cabeza e hizo una ligera mueca de asco.

Encantada, señor Weasley. Estaba… muy ansiosa por conocerlo - le dijo con una dulzona y fingida voz.

Hermione les invitó a tomar asiento en sillones separados mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá junto a Ron.

Bueno- dijo Umbridge abriendo una portafolio del cual sacó una carpeta de color rosa pálido la que abrió y comenzó a garabatear en ella.- Nos han informado que usted, Señor Weasley ha estado en el país por lo menos un año…-

Oh, lindo país. La tierra de las oportunidades. Me siento bendecido. Míreme usted ahora. Tengo un cómodo departamento, una hermosa mujer- al decir esto miró a Hermione con una amplia sonrisa-, plantas…- señaló hacia el balcón que daba al invernadero.

Oh, comprendo- dijo la agente- pero debe reconocer que su tiempo aquí es más de lo que se permite en realidad- Y miró de Ron con una fría sonrisa.

Si, ehm... no estuve todo el tiempo acá. Viajé mucho, ¿sabe? Fui a Canadá, a México…-

Su trabajo lo ameritaba, señorita- agregó la castaña para ayudarlo.

Claro… pero su visa tuvo una extensión algo peculiar… Bueno, con los recientes acontecimientos su situación cambia, por supuesto-

Y vive en este departamento con su esposa desde la boda, ¿cierto?- agregó el agente Scoth leyendo los datos de su carpeta.

¨Pero claro, claro- se adelantó a decir el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo…- acotó Scoth- hablamos con su conserje y dijo que no ha vivido aquí- Y el hombre levantó una ceja.

Es por su trabajo, ya les dije- dijo Hermione- ha tenido que viajar mucho a muchos lugares. Ahora mismo viene llegando de Chile…-

¿Chile?- Dijo la Agente Umbridge- Que interesante. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo allá, señor Weasley?-

Ron miró a Hermione para luego mirar a los agentes. No tenía idea de que decir.

De todo un poco… conocer el lugar, su gente…-

Su música… Ronald es compositor y director- continuó la chica con su mentira. Ron pestañeó y la miró de reojo tratando de mitigar la sorpresa ante su nueva profesión.

¿Compositor?- Umbridge revisó las hojas en su carpeta- no teníamos conocimiento de este dato-

¿y qué clase de música compone?- preguntó Scoth inclinado hacia delante demostrando gran interés en todo lo que se decía- ¿Rock?-

Clásica… y folklórica. Usted sabe, zampoñas, guitarras… su baile nacional tiene una temática muy compleja. Además tiene distintos estilos según su región…-

Ahora fue Hermione la que lo miró con sorpresa. Para clamarla, Ron le tomó la mano. En un acto reflejo ella intentó deshacerse del agarre, pero Ron le hizo un sutil gesto para luego aferrarla.

Ama su profesión entonces- Dijo Scoth.

Pues, la música es la voz del alma, oí decir a un profesor de música en la Universidad- miró el joven al agente- Estoy ahora haciendo una fusión entre lo clásico y lo folklórico. Algo atrevido si me lo permite…-

¿Y cuando volvió a los Estados Unidos?- preguntó Umbridge interrumpiendo a Ron.

Hace un par de días- dijo Hermione- me trajo una pequeña mata de copihues-

¿Co… qué?- preguntó la señorita con esa sonrisa que ya estaba fastidiando a Ron.

Copihues. La flor nacional de Chile- dijo Hermione- son hermosas pero delicadas. Estoy desde entonces en plena investigación para ver si es posible su sobrevivencia en estas condiciones. ¿los quiere ver?-

Hermione agradecía que justo una semana antes se le enviara una encomienda con esas flores, gentileza de un laboratorio en Sudamérica. Ahora los copihues estaban en un depósito encima de su mesa en el invernadero.

Oh, no es necesario- dijo la mujer- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo lejos, señor Weasley?-

Unas semanas. Fue una aventura corta- dijo Ron pleno de confianza.

Hermione intentaba relajarse, pero estaba acorralada por todos lados. Umbridge la miraba con esa expresión en la cual le decía que no le creía ni media palabra de lo que decía, Scoth parecía un perro al asecho que en cualquier momento iba a saltar y a su lado estaba es irritante irlandés que le tenía la mano atrapada y que en se instante había comenzado a acariciarle el dedo en el cual llevaba el anillo.

¿Habla irlandés, señora Weasley?- preguntó la agente- es una lengua tan fascinante-

Oh… no, no-.

Vamos, cariño. Te he enseñado algo-

No, Ronald…sabes que mi pronunciación es horrenda. No me avergüences, amor-

Y la chica, el enterró la uña en el dedo pulgar. Ron solo atinó a morderse el labio.

Bueno- el agente Scoth metiendo su carpeta en su propio portafolios- creo, señorita Umbridge que con eso ya terminamos-

Claro, claro- dijo la mujer imitando la misma acción que su compañero.

Bueno, queremos disculparnos si esta visita les ha traído algún inconveniente. Pero nos ha llegado una serie de reportes de fraudes por parte de extranjeros ilegales para obtener la residencia permanente. Nos llegó la orden de investigar a fondo cada caso-

Oh, claro, comprendemos- dijo Hermione.

Sí, la casa Blanca está muy pendiente- dijo Umbridge- pero por el momento solo tenemos el nombre de un abogado inescrupuloso que ha hecho muchos trámites fraudulentos con visas y matrimonios falsos. Un tal…- pestañeó haciendo memoria- Fletcher. Ahora está prófugo, que lástima-

Ron apretó la mano de su esposa que comenzó a temblar en ese instante para luego abrazarla de la cintura.

Bueno, ustedes verán que nuestro matrimonio es muy real- apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la castaña- tener a esta bella mujer como mi esposa ha sido lo mejor de venir este país.

Hermione se tensó al sentir al hombre tan cerca. Podía sentir el calor de su mano en la cintura y su respiración cerca del rostro. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol ante este acto tan improvisado de parte de Ron.

Ron estaba tan tenso como ella. Pero había que actuar. Un pequeño mechón de cabello había tapado algo la cara de la chica y él con la mano libre se lo acomodó con delicadeza detrás de la oreja para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. De inmediato sintió que el cuerpo de ella se ponía más rígido.

Esta mujer si que me odia pensó.

Los agentes se levantaron y Ron les dio la mano a los dos en forma de despedida. Los agentes les dieron la espalda y Hermione sonrió a plenitud.

La mentira estaba funcionando.

Hermione se iba a mover para acompañarlos a la puerta cuando la señorita Umbridge se giró y les sonrió con ojos muy abiertos.

Solo una cosa más… ¿cómo se conocieron? Debe ser una historia tan romántica-

A la mujer solo le tomó un par de segundos volver a su asiento y contemplarlos en espera de su respuesta.

Ambos, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en blanco. Cayeron en el sofá sin habla por un momento para después titubear y mirarse mutuamente.

Bueno… co… comienza tú, cariño- dijo Ron.

No… no, pero que dices, diles tú, siempre lo cuentas mejor que yo-

De inmediato los agentes cruzaron sus miradas.

Eh, bueno… comida…-Todos los presentes miraron a Ron con cara de confusión.- Sí, yo… yo estaba con unos amigos y quisimos comer… algo. Bueno, ella estaba esperando una mesa en el mismo local y…-

Oh, claro, uno de sus amigos también era amigo mío y nos presentó, ¿cierto?-

Si, un amigo muy apreciado por mí… bueno, resulta que el lugar estaba muy atestado y… nuestro amigo propuso que compartiéramos mesa, y por esas cosas del destino quedamos uno al lado del otro…-

Fue algo muy emocionante, se los aseguro- dijo Hermione.

El teléfono sonó y los esposos Weasley se miraron mutuamente. Ninguno se movió y el señor Scoth los miró con una ceja levantada.

¿No van a contestar?-

¿puede que sea una llamada para mí?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione.

Puede ser, querido, pero yo iré a ver quién es. Tú continua con los invitados-

La chica se levantó y al levantar el auricular y preguntar quien llamaba, se puso pálida.

¿Cormac?- susurró lo más bajo que puso- ho… hola… ¿dónde estás?-

Mientras Hermione hablaba lo más bajito que podía, Los agentes concentraron toda su atención en Ron.

¿Y? ¿Cómo continua su historia?- preguntó Umbridge que en verdad estaba más interesada en poder escuchar lo que Hermione hablaba por teléfono.

Ehh… ah, sí… El mesero era muy tarado y confundió nuestras órdenes, por lo cual puso mi plato frente a mi esposa y me sirvió el de ella… Fue divertido moverlos para que cada uno tuviera el suyo… Bueno, después nos separamos y yo quedé tan prendado que le rogué a mi amigo que me diera el teléfono de Helena…-

Hermione- le dijo Ashton Scoth.

Sí, Hermione… es que en ese… momento yo no tenía claro su nombre… pero después sí- y sonrió nervioso.

Ya veo- dijo Umbridge con demasiada serenidad.

¿Puede prestarme el baño?- preguntó entonces en agente Scoth.

¿Cómo?- devolvió Ron aturdido.

El baño. Si me puede prestar el baño-

¿Para qué?-

Umbridge hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia y miró a Ron atentamente tocándose las puntas de los dedos de cada mano. Scoth levantó una ceja de suspicacia.

Tengo que ir-

Claro, claro-

Ron se quedó estático y entonces Scoth miró a Umbridge para otra vez dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo.

¿Me puede decir dónde está?-

El irlandés sintió el peso en el estómago. Miró a Hermione que continuaba hablando por teléfono y Lentamente se fue levantando para guiar al agente en un departamento que él mismo aun no conocía.

Fueron al pasillo y para horror del pelirrojo había tres puertas. Como estaba de espaldas al agente, pudo expresar con el rostro la angustia de no saber cuál de esas puertas era la correcta. Trató de mantener la entereza y caminó por ese pasillo para poner la mano en la primera puerta.

Al abrirla se les vino a ambos hombres encima un escobillón y las piezas de una aspiradora.

El armario. Dijo Ron por respuesta- Es que aquí estaba el baño antes de la remodelación.

Sonrió tontamente para luego dirigirse a la segunda puerta.

Ya completamente nervioso la abrió con mano temblorosa. Para su mala suerte, esta vez lo que encontraron fue el dormitorio principal.

El cuarto… cómodo como puede ver. Mire allí hay una foto de nuestro matrimonio-

Pero el agente parecía que ya se le había acabado la paciencia.

Ron abrió la tercera puerta y ahora sí pudo encontrar el baño. Scoth se metió en él y antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Ron severamente.

Mierda- susurró el pelirrojo.

¿Qué? No, no no-

Hermione se puso histérica. Estaba en la oficina de su abogado, quien la había citado a una reunión urgente. Al día siguiente de la entrevista en su departamento, había llegado una citación que ella mandó al hombre de leyes para que la revisara. Ahora el abogado le estaba informando de los pormenores que había averiguado en el departamento de extranjería.

Es la única manera, muchacha. Te metiste en el lio de tu vida y ahora debes justificarte con pruebas ante el gobierno.-

Pero… meterlo en mi casa…-

Bueno, es tu esposo ante la ley. Se supone que ambos comparten un hogar-

Pero… yo no lo soporto- dijo la chica con angustia.

Hermione, nunca debiste cometer esta locura. Te conozco desde que eras una niña y siempre pensé que eras una chica inteligente que tenías tus metas muy claras. Pero casarte así solo por un invernadero…-

No era solo por el invernadero… por mi trabajo también. Mi jefe piensa que un anillo es mejor que la inteligencia-

Pues no la usaste mucho cuando te casaste con ese muchacho. En mis tiempos uno se casaba por amor, para tener una familia y vivir juntos para siempre… pero ahora los jóvenes se han vuelto locos y egoístas.-

No me regañes, tío Steve. Solo ayúdame, por favor-

Entonces debes hacerme caso. En dos lunes es la nueva entrevista en el tribunal. Tienes que convivir con ese tipo al menos toda la próxima semana. Deben conocer sus acciones privadas. Debes saber si ronca, que come, que loción usa...- El señor Alan miró la fotografía de Ron que le dieran en el departamento de extranjería- averiguar si se baña-

Pero no podré soportarlo por una semana. Es un tipo rudo. No respeta horarios-

Al menos ya sabes algo de él. Tendrás que averiguar de su familia. Que él sepa de la tuya-

Tío Steve… no le digas nada a papá, te lo ruego-

Hermione puso ante su tío la más angustiante de las caras de súplica. El hombre suspiró desencantado y le tomó una mano.

Me quedaré callado. Sabes que tu padre ha anhelado llevarte al altar desde hace mucho. Siempre comenta todo lo que quiere hacer el día de tu boda. No quiero contarle que derribaste sus sueños. Pero debes prometerme algo-

¿Qué?-

Apenas salgas de este problema me dejarás hacer los trámites de tu divorcio. Si tengo suerte tendré todo listo antes de que tu padre pueda enterarse de nada-

Sí, solo quiero deshacerme de ese hombre. Dios… espero que todo salga bien-

Todo tiene que salir bien, Hermione. Defraudaste al gobierno. Eso puede traerte una pena muy alta-

Ron entró al hall del edificio y miró al conserje que estaba acompañado de dos niños. El hombre, al verlo, le presentó a sus hijos y les comentó que Ron era un gran músico y que venía llegando de la exótica tierra de Chile. Ron solo le dijo que no era tan grande como él conserje decía y que Chile era un bonito país, pero como cualquier otro.

Alan, el conserje, trató de buscarle conversación, pero el pelirrojo se le fue escabullendo hasta llegar al ascensor y meterse en el con rapidez.

Al llegar al último piso del edificio, avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Estaba intranquilo, debería quedarse desde ese mismo viernes y no marcharse hasta en dos lunes más.

No sé si podré soportarlo pensó al menos tengo un techo donde cobijarme por ahora

Hemione, antes de abrirle la puerta aspiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Ya no había remedio. Tenía que aguantar a ese desconocido si quería conservar las cosas que más quería.

Su invernadero y su trabajo en el centro de investigación bien valían meter a un hombre en su casa.

Hola- le dijo el pelirrojo al verla.

Hola, pase- le examinó de píes a cabeza- ¿Eso es todo el equipaje que traerá por esta semana?-

Es el equipaje que traigo por cinco años. No necesito mucho-

Comprendo, adelante. Le mostraré la casa. Al menos ya sabe dónde está el baño-

Ron llegó al recibidor y cuando la chica llegó hasta él, le extendió los brazos para entregarle su mochila y su chaqueta. Cuando ella volvió del cuartito que había acondicionado para él, vio que Ron miraba las fotos que ella tenía en una repisa.

No tiene que hacer eso, por favor-

Le quitó la foto en la que ella estaba sentada en el suelo, envuelta con un tutú y calzada con zapatillas de ballet y la volvió a dejar en la repisa.

Claro, solo estaba tomando nota de las cosas que haces-

Bueno, pondremos normas. Usted…-

La primera norma es que dejes de llamarme usted. Somos un matrimonio. Se supone que hay confianza-

Tiene… tienes razón. Pero la primera norma es que te aprendas mi nombre, Ronald. Casi me dio un infarto cuando te escuché llamarme Helena delante de los agentes-

Bueno, si… lo lamento. Pero yo también tengo una norma. Llámame Ron, solo mi madre me dice Ronald y es cuando está furiosa conmigo-

A lo mejor puedo adoptar esa costumbre de ella- Dijo la chica un poco cortante- Te acomodé el cuartito junto al balcón. Yo me levanto muy temprano en las mañanas por lo cual no debes usar el baño entre las seis y las siete…-

¿Podemos tomar un café?-

¿Me puedes dejar terminar con las normas?-

Si no me dejas tomar un café caeré en coma pronto con eso de las normas. Quiero mantenerme despierto para poder escucharlas todas-

Hermione entrecerró los ojos luego le dio la espalda y sin decirle nada se marchó a la cocina. Ron la siguió y la vio poner la tetera para calentar el agua.

Al poco rato estaban cada uno sentado en los extremos de la mesa con un tazón en las manos. Ron sacó un cigarrillo y la chica abrió los ojos asombrosamente.

¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías no fumar dentro de la casa?-

¿Es una de las normas?-

Una de las más importantes-

Ron bufó fastidiado. Guardó el cigarrillo y bebió su taza de café. Fue solo probarla y poner la peor cara de asco que alguien pudiera imaginar.

¿Qué es esto?- alegó

Café- dijo la chica y dio un sorbo al suyo.

Esto no es café-

Claro que lo es. Café descafeinado. Sano, muy sano-

Es solo cebada quemada. ¿Cómo puedes tomarte esto?- la miró horrorizado al verla tomar otro sorbo.

No suelo tomar mucho café. Prefiero el té de hierbas, pero ya que tú querías café…-

Insisto en que esto no es café-

Se levantó y desapareció de la vista de la chica para meterse en el cuartito que ella le acondicionara. Luego volvió llevando algo en las manos.

¿Tienes cafetera?-

¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Verdadero café-

Sin permiso empezó a revisar las repisas hasta que encontró la cafetera que necesitaba. Hermione a cada minuto se ponía más furiosa.

Debería pedirme permiso. No respeta las normas-

Sigues sin tutearme. Tampoco las respetas tú.- Hermione tomó otro trago para calmarse. Ron movió la cabeza negativamente- este si es café de verdad- vertió el contenido de la bolsa que traía en la cafetera-. Una vez que lo pruebes ya no podrás negar a él nunca más y tirarás por la ventana esa cebada-

Me gusta la cebada- contestó la muchacha.

Por un momento Ron dedicó toda su atención a su cometido. Hermione golpeaba la mesa con las yemas de los dedos.

Tendremos que comprar comida. Tu despensa está algo ligera-

Claro. Supongo que no comes nada que contenga cebada-

Quiero compartir los gastos, por supuesto-

Bueno, como quieras- pero ella le miró y se preguntó si él tendría el dinero para pagar siquiera una pieza de pan- Una de las cosas que quería decirte es que si llegáramos a toparnos con alguno de mis amigos. Bueno he estado pensando en que les vamos a decir-

¿Y en que pensaste?-

Pues… que eres un amigo que conocí en un viaje. Que admiro tu música y que estarás unos días en la ciudad y que quise ofrecerte alojamiento- Luego la chica miró hacia cualquier parte para no mirar a Ron a los ojos- … que eres gay…-

Ron se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño.

No soy gay y no pienso simular serlo-

Dios, es que debo justificar el hecho de tener a un hombre durmiendo en mi casa-

Podemos decir que somos primos-

No, nadie creería eso.-

Pues puedes decir que tengo algún lio político- Hermione lo miró- ser un terrorista del IRA... que eres tan solidaria que me ayudas a esconderme…no sé… darle emoción.-

Eso del terrorismo no me gusta. Pero sería una buena escusa- Ron volvió a su lugar en la mesa.

Solo diles que soy un amigo. Eres algo perseguida. Relájate. Si tiendes a dar muchas explicaciones te enredas pronto en tus propias palabras-

La cafetera aun no terminaba su trabajo. El silencio volvió a meterse entre ambos. Ron Quiso sacar su cigarrillo pero entonces Hermione le miró con una ceja levantada. Lo volvió a guardar y quiso tomar un sorbo del tazón, pero entonces recordó que cual era el líquido que este contenía. Suspiró.

Iba a ser una semana muy larga.

Ese sábado fueron ambos al supermercado. Hermione estaba seleccionando unas frutas mientras Ron llevaba el carrito. Ella tomó un melón y lo puso dentro pero Ron lo tomó, lo olfateó y le dijo que lo cambiara pues aun no estaba maduro. Ella pestañeó y se mordió los labios, pero en silencio obedeció la orden.

Después ella buscó en los estantes sus cereales, su granola. Las semillas que comía. Ron al ver lo que metía en el carro lo vio y la observó a ella.

¿Tienes pájaros? No vi ninguno-

No es comida para pájaros. Es para mí-

¿Comes semillas y alpiste?-

Es alimento vegetariano. Es saludable-

No creo que comer alpiste sea saludable- Luego el joven caminó hasta el sector de carnes y puso en el carrito una buena pieza de lomo vetado- Me ofrezco a cocinar estos días. Te prepararé una buena comida irlandesa. Mi madre me enseñó unas recetas muy buenas-

No como carne-

Deberías. Estas delgadísima-

Pues tú deberías comer menos carne-

¿También me dirás que estoy gordo cómo lo hizo tu novio?-

Ella sonrió y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca para alejarse de él.

Caminó por los estantes y miró hacia atrás. Ron escarbaba entre los lácteos. Ella ya estaba cansada de la situación. La pasada noche ella se había encerrado con seguro en su cuarto y estuvo por dos horas sentada en la cama mirando la puerta con el miedo de que ese hombre la rompiera y la atacara. Ella había tomado su raqueta de tenis y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Pero él no hizo nada de eso.

Ahora estaba enojada al ver como el carrito se llenaba de cosas que ella no comía y que su propio alimento fuera reprobado. Quería alejarse de Ron todo lo posible.

Dio la vuelta para meterse en otro estante y entonces rápidamente se giró y trató de escapar.

¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! ¿No me oyes?-

¿por qué, Dios? ¿por qué?- susurró en un lamento.

Hermione, hola, hola-

Hemione se giró y miró a la chica con la mejor de sus sonrisa. Al menos Ron no estaba cerca en ese momento.

Hola, Marlene-

¿Me estabas evitando?-

No, claro que no…- miró a los lados- es que en verdad no te vi-

Qué curioso encontrarnos. Justo esta noche es la cena de mi madre. No esperaba verte hasta la noche-

Si… que curioso-

¿Y qué cuentas de interesante?-

Eh… ¿yo?... nada- y al decir esto la castaña le sonrió incómoda.

Marlene entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

Estás rara. ¿De seguro no tienes nada interesante que contar?-

Hermione no sabía que decir. Las manos ya le sudaban.

Y entonces…

Hola- escuchó en una profunda y aterciopelada voz.

Marlene parpadeó varias veces al recién llegado para luego mirar a Hermione, levantar una ceja y al final escanear detenidamente al pelirrojo que se había colocado frente a ella.

Hola- le contestó con la más sexy de sus sonrisas.

Hermione sintió como si le hubieran pateado el estómago.


	4. El alma de la fiesta

Hola:

Al fin terminé el nuevo capítulo. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Es algo emotivo en una parte.

Ojalá pueda actualizar pronto.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

P.E. Les dejo un tema de piano. Cuando llegue el momento les gustará escucharla. Es el tema "Asking you" de la banda sonora de Green Card.

watch?v=EZY9qb1fRwA

_**Capitulo 4: El Alma de la Fiesta**_

- Y, ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la chica lanzando miradas y sonrisas pícaras.

- Bueno, yo me llam…-

- Ronald Weasley- Interrumpió Hermione- Es un amigo…- Marlene rió divertida al ver que Hermione se sonrojaba- amigo irlandés...-

- ¿Irlanda?- Dijo la chica abriendo mucho los ojos y ensanchando la sonrisa- No me digas… ¿de qué parte? Yo soy descendiente de Irlandeses, de Connaught-

- Dublín- contestó el pelirrojo- Pero mi familia es oriunda de Leinster-

- No, ¿en serio?-

De pronto la amiga de Hermione había cruzado la barrera invisible que la separaba de la pareja y se había puesto a solo centímetros de Ron, y dándole la espalda a la castaña. Ron la contempló y tuvo que admitir que Marlene era una bella mujer. Tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, tomado de medio lado y bajo una coqueta boina estilo militar. Llevaba aretes colgantes que la hacían ver más atractiva. Sus ojos eran marrones y muy vivaces. Era un poquito más alta que Hermione y también más voluptuosa. Mientras Hermione esa mañana llevaba una blusa holgada, con chaqueta larga y una falda hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, Marlene llevaba una blusa ceñida con chaqueta con ligero estampado militar y unos jeans ajustados.

Su estilo rebelde y su actitud segura no podían ser pasados por alto.

- Sí, Antes vivíamos en Wicklow-

- Ohh, me encanta ese lugar. Fui de vacaciones muchas veces cuando era niña. El lago alto es lo más bello que he visto…-

Sin que la castaña se lo creyera, había quedado por completo fuera de la conversación. Había olvidado que Marlene era descendiente de irlandeses, pues el apellido de soltera de su madre era O'Brien, sino le hubiera inventado que era de la china por último. Pero ya era tarde, Marlene ya jugaba con un rizo de su cabello mientras conversaba amenamente con "su esposo".

- … y he errado por Edimburgo. Una de las ciudades más bonitas de Reino unido…- decía mientras Ron con una ceja levantada y la sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione los veía a ambos en plena faena de ligue. O al menos creía ver a Marlene enfrascada en ello. Ron sonreía, levantaba una ceja, miraba de soslayo a Hermione y luego buscaba alguna otra cosa con la vista para otra vez posarla en Marlene.

- ¿Y qué haces en esta tierra salvaje?- dijo la morena.

- Está huyendo de la policía Irlandesa- fue lo que se le ocurrió a la castaña.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la morena, al fin poniéndole atención a su amiga.

- Ehh… - Hermione lanzó una risita nerviosa- era… una broma… es compositor y …-

- No miente- dijo Ron- hago música de lucha. Ya sabes… la causa del Úlster. He..-

- … rmione- dijo la aludida.

- Eso, Hermione me ha ayudado. Tengo que mantener el bajo perfil en América-

- Un rebelde… interesante- sonrió la morena.

- Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos.- Dijo la castaña tomando a Ron de un brazo e instándolo a empujar el carrito para marcharse- tengo mucho que hacer y …-

- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si aún queda mucho por conversar…-

- Puedes venir con nosotros- dijo Ron- prepararé una carne al estilo Wicklow que es fabulosa-

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione.

- Encantada- dijo por su parte Marlene.

Compraron las cosas que se necesitaban. Marlene y Ron hablaban amenamente y para colmo de Hermione, en irlandés. Muchas veces ellos reían casi a las carcajadas, mientras la castaña sentía que sus tripas se fundían.

Enojada, porque estaba enojada de que ese hombre se sintiera con atribuciones para ir e invitar a Marlene a "SU" departamento sin consultarle, se fue adelante con un par de pequeñas bolsas, mientras Ron llevaba las más pesadas y Marlene una col que, a opinión de la castaña, casi parecía un ramo de novia. Al llegar al edificio la señora Weasley pasó rauda casi sin mirar a Alan, quien alzó los brazos, perplejo, para luego saludar al señor Weasley y comentarle que había escuchado algunas noticias de Chile.

- Qué Bien, Alan, me cuentas más tarde, ¿vale?- Le había dicho el pelirrojo llevando las bolsas y a la chica a su lado.

- ¿Chile?- preguntó Marlene-

- Una historia larga- dijo Ron.

- No tengo problema en escucharla-

Como si ya no hubiera tenido demasiados problemas, Hermione vio con horror que la Duquesa Longbottom se aproximaba para tomar el mismo ascensor. Histérica, fue hasta el tablero y empezó a apretar el botón para cerrarlo, pero la Duquesa estiró la mano e hizo lo mismo del otro lado. Como Hermione seguía apretando el botón y la puerta ya estaba por cerrar, la anciana puso en medio de las puertas su fino bastón.

- Buenas Tardes- Dijo la señora mirando a todos los presentes.

- Buenas tardes- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- Señor Weasley, que gusto. Al fin llegó-

- Ehh… si… ya estoy aquí-

- Me imagino que debió lamentar dejar Chile en esta época. Lo digo… acá ya empieza el invierno-

- Sí… si- Ron miró a Hermione, sin tener la menor idea de quién era esa señora que le hablaba.

- La señora Weasley ha estado muy sola todo este tiempo. Eso no es bueno- Dijo la duquesa.

Marlene pestañeó y miró a Hermione con sorpresa.

- La madre de Ron- le susurró la castaña para salir del paso.

- Solo le pido que no haga bullicio. Amo la música, pero mi jaqueca no es muy partidaria del ruido-

- No, claro que no. No habrá ruidos- dijo Ron-

Al llegar al tercer piso, la duquesa los miró a todos nuevamente. Se despidió con toda su aristocracia y al fin les dejó solos. Hermione ya estaba al borde del colapso.

Una vez en el departamento, Ron se adueñó por completo de la cocina. Hermione siempre iba detrás de él arreglando todo el desastre que él iba dejando. Marlene bebía una copa de vino y los miraba a ambos con suspicacia.

- Nunca me hablaste de Ron antes, Hermione. ¿por qué lo tenías escondido?-

- Este… no sé… no suelo hablar de todos mis amigos-

- Pienso que lo querías para ti solita- y la chica levantó las cejas pícaramente con una traviesa sonrisa que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara en abundancia.

Ron siguió picando ajo, pero trataba de mitigar la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no… bueno… no es fácil hablar sobre un amigo tuyo que compone esa música de de protesta del Urlet…-

- Úlster- dijeron Marlene y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- Eso… eso-

- sigo pensando que no querías compartirlo. No te importa que te diga que eres guapo, ¿cierto Ron?-

- Oh… no… gracias por el halago- Dijo el hombre mirando un momento a la chica para continuar con su trabajo.

- Pues, eres guapo.- dijo Marlene y bebió otro sorbo de vino- Debo decir Hermione que siempre te has destacado por tu muy buen gusto-

- Pero… no… yo…-

- Solo somos amigos. Ella me deja dormir en su departamento como buena amiga que es, pero no hay sexo.- Dijo Ron mirando con seguridad a la amiga de Hermione.- y no soy gay, para que sepas.- acentuó esa afirmación-

- Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza- dijo la morena.

Ron sirvió el almuerzo en la estancia dentro del invernadero. Marlene reía y comentaba lo deliciosa que estaba la comida, Hermione en cambio comía su ensalada, apuñalando sin piedad los tomates y las coles.

Cada vez que ellos no la veían, ella les miraba como si pudiera matarlos con la mirada.

- Ron, esto es lo más delicioso que he comido en años- dijo la morena.

- Gracias, pero parece que Her… mione no piensa lo mismo de mi comida- Dijo él mirando a Hermione fijamente.

- Oh, no es eso… es que bueno, tu sabes, a mí me gusta…-

- Comer alpiste- terminó el hombre.

Marlene estalló en una carcajada.

- Hermione… tienes que llevarlo. Tienes que ir con Ron a mi casa esta noche-

- ¿Qué? ¡No!-

- ¿Y por qué no?-

- Es que él tiene que hacer ¿cierto, Ron?-

El evidente gesto en el rostro de Hermione hizo que el pelirrojo levantara una ceja.

- Eh… estoy en pleno trabajo de una composición y no quiero perder la inspiración-

- Pues, tu inspiración debe esperar- Marlene se levantó de la mesa y le dio un sugerente beso en la mejilla a Ron, mientras Hermione se levantaba para acompañarla a la puerta- No me puedes dejar plantada. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre Éire, Ron-

- Algún otro día. Mi inspiración es una amante traicionera. Soy un soñador y a ella le encanta, pero los sueños a veces se me escapan de los dedos-

- Y poeta… vaya, vaya- dijo Marlene.

Las mujeres llegaron a la puerta y una vez que Marlene le diera a Hermione un beso de despedida la miró profundamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Es tu amigo… especial?-

- No, claro que no… es solo un amigo. Ya lo escuchaste, entre él y yo no hay nada de nada-

- ¿Me lo juras?-

- Claro-

- Pues, entonces… si no estás interesada en él, no te molestará que yo quiera conquistarlo-

Esa confesión tomó mal parada a la castaña. Miró a Marlene con ojos muy abiertos pero no supo decir nada. La morena sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y dio la vuelta para abandonar el departamento.

Una vez Marlene se marchara, Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente. Devolvió sus pasos hasta el invernadero y entonces todo el autocontrol que le había contado horrores acumular se disipó en un instante.

Ron estaba fumando…

… fumando…

¡En su invernadero!

- ¡Apaga ese cigarro ahora mismo!-

Ron dio un tremendo salto en la silla.

- No estoy fumando dentro del departamento-

- ¡Estás fumando en mi invernadero!-

- Pero si ni siquiera es parte del departamento-

- ¡Es parte del departamento porque yo lo digo!-

- No necesitas gritar. Despreciaste sin miramientos mi comida y yo no te digo nada-

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué la invitaste a almorzar?!-

- Bueno… ella es agradable y además estaba tratando de evitar que ella se diera cuenta que estabas hecha una loca-

- ¡Tú me vuelves loca! ¡Vienes aquí y te apoderas de mi casa! ¡Contestas mí citófono! ¡Usas mi cocina! ¡Rechazas mi café y mi comida! ¡Tocas mis cosas, No me dejas dormir!-

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo tampoco estoy contento con esta situación! Y te digo, ¡Yo estaría en cualquier otra parte, pero debo estar aquí! ¡Además, Me ofrecí para cocinar y no te negaste! ¡y qué esperabas, no me gusta el pasto! ¡no soy cabra! ¡¿Y qué es eso que no te dejo dormir?!-

- ¡Nada, nada! Solo que ya estoy cansada de todo esto-

- Pues tenemos que soportarnos, no queda más remedio. Además, deberíamos estar estudiándonos el uno al otro para no equivocarnos en nada en la entrevista, pero no… la señorita se enfurruñó anoche y se encerró en su cuarto. Ni siquiera me diste las buenas noches. ¡Lo que pasa es que eres una niñita caprichosa!-

A medida que discutían se iban adentrando cada vez más en el departamento. Ron se acercó a un muro y al decir esto último Ron abrió los brazos demostrando su molestia, pasando a llevar un cuadro que terminó en el suelo y con su cristal en mil pedazos.

- Oh, no-

Hermione se abalanzó al suelo, Ron se agachó. Ambos fueron recogiendo el cuadro y los pedazos de vidrio. Hermione acariciaba el cuadro con extrema ternura y su mirada se nublaba.

- Lo siento- Ron siguió recogiendo los vidrios- no quise…-

- Déjalo-

- No, voy a limpi…-

- ¡Dije que lo dejes!-

La chica se levantó y, abrazando el cuadro con brazos cruzados, se fue corriendo a su cuarto, azotando la puerta.

Ron no obedeció la orden, buscó una escoba y una pala y recogió todo el desastre, luego caminó hasta la puerta y tomó la llave que Hermione había dejado colgada y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Lloró un buen rato. Después miró la hora. Tenía que arreglarse para la cena. Preparó la tina y su ropa. Se fue a bañar y no sintió cuando Ron volvió al departamento.

Una vez terminara, salió y lo vio metido en el invernadero, frunció el ceño y fue a ver qué descalabro estaba haciendo ahora.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Bueno… ven-

La llevó a donde ella había puesto los copihues que estaba estudiando. Con horror se dio cuenta que él había escarbado en la tierra y había plantado quizás que cosas.

- Tomates, rábanos, zanahorias- Cosas que te gustan.

- ¡Mi investigación! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- y empezó a sacar los letreritos que indicaban cual era la clase de plantación que Ron había hecho.

Ron Suspiró derrotado.

- Trato de arreglar las cosas. Trato de hacer que nuestra convivencia sea soportable. Pero nada… nada te gusta. Todo lo hago mal-

Lo vio salir a la pequeña azotea y encender un cigarro.

Otro cigarro.

Quiso protestar, pero se calló. Miró el huertito que Ron había hecho y se resignó. Los copihues estaban arruinados. Volvió a poner los letreritos y siguió a Ron. Afuera ya la tarde se despedía. Una brisa agitó la bata de la chica y algunos de sus húmedos cabellos. Se arrebujó. Le había dado un poco e frío.

- Sé que he actuado un poco odiosa-

- Entiendo que no me soportes. Ninguna mujer lo ha logrado. Solo mi madre me tiene paciencia-

- Es que… es todo esto. Yo… yo estoy acostumbrada a ser solo yo. No acostumbro a compartir mi espacio-

Ron se giró y la miró un momento.

- Yo también soy un solitario. También me cuesta. Pero ya metimos la pata juntos y juntos tenemos que salir de esto-

Por un rato ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Hermione se abrazó más a sí misma preguntándose por qué no se iba a terminar de arreglar.

- Deberías ir a prepararte. Ya estaba casi oscuro- dijo Ron.

- Sí. Esta cena es muy importante para mí-

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-

- La mansión de la madre de Marlene tiene un jardín maravilloso. Sus árboles son los más bellos que hay en toda Manhattan. Ella quiere vender la propiedad, y yo quiero pedirle que me regale los árboles-

- Dudo que quepan en el invernadero-

Hermione sonrió.

- Estoy armando un plaza. Está ubicado en un sector en donde antes estaba un sitio baldío. El lugar es muy humilde y con mucha pobreza. Con esa plaza quiero darle a los niños una esperanza-

- ¿Con árboles?-

- Si, con árboles-

- Si vas a darle esperanza a los niños pobres, mejor cómprales ropa, comida, zapatos.-

- ¿Y qué hay de la belleza? ¿Qué hay de ver flores, árboles?-

- A un pobre no le importa eso. Lo que importa es saber que te puedes llevar a la boca para no morir de hambre. La belleza es para los ricos-

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?-

- Eso es lo que he vivido-

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Mira esta ciudad. Todo es concreto. Todo es gris. ¿Acaso debo dejar que los niños permanezcan así? ¿A dónde pararán las risas? Quiero darles la esperanza, quiero que disfruten la generosa sombra de los árboles. Ahora solo juegan con la decadencia y la desesperación. ¿Acaso debo dejar que trepen en el caos?-

- Eres una soñadora-

- Creí que el soñador… eras tú-

Hermione dio la vuelta y abrazándose a sí misma se metió a su cuarto. Ron quedó pensativo por un buen rato. Luego fumó otra generosa bocanada y contempló la inmensa selva de cemento que estaba a sus pies.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo. Se puso un lindo vestido que casi nunca usaba y unos delicados tacones. Se secó el cabello y los rizos cayeron generosos. Para tratar de domarlos se aplicó una crema. Se miró insegura en el espejo y movió las manos para tratar de acomodar el cabello en una cola de caballo, un tomate o un moño alto.

Nada le satisfacía.

Dejando el cabello suelto por un rato, fue al living para tomar su bolso, pues allí tenía el labial que deseaba aplicarse.

Ron estaba tomando una taza de café cuando la vio salir. La contempló en silencio sin poder evitar escanearla con la vista. El vestido le favorecía completamente, los aretes que se había puesto quedaban muy bien, los tacones la estilizaban. Cuando ella aplicó el labial para terminar su maquillaje, él tuvo que admitir que se veía hermosa.

Pero lo que le había encantado era… ese cabello rizado y suelto cubriendo su espalda.

Hermione pronto se metió en su cuarto otra vez y Ron se lamentó un poco su situación.

Si no se hubiera casado con ella… hubiera intentado seducirla.

Al final tomó su libreta de notas y se puso a garrapatear en ella. Escuchó de pronto el sonido de la puerta y vio a la chica salir al fin con un encharpe que le protegía la espalda y los brazos.

Pero el cabello lo llevaba en un tomate.

- Mientras yo vuelvo quiero que te quedes en el departamento y no salgas a ninguna parte. No contestes el teléfono, ni el citófono… ah, y no fumes dentro de "todo el departamento"-

- Ok, ok… como usted diga, señora-

Hermione se mordió el labio. Pero no nada dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta cuando Ron la alcanzó en el camino.

- Espera, espera-

Hermione se giró y quedaron frente a frente. Entonces Ron llevó su mano al moño en el cabello y tiró del pasador.

Los cabellos rizados se liberaron en ese mismo instante, cayendo como una frondosa y bella cortina para adornar el rostro de la mujer.

- Así te ves más bella- Le dijo.

Hermione pestañeó por la sorpresiva acción del pelirrojo. Luego sonrió brevemente, pero extendió la mano para pedirle que le entregara el pasador.

- Gracias, pero me gusta el cabello tomado-

Y fue al espejo que estaba junto a la entrada y se rehízo el peinado.

Ron la miró pero la dejó hacer, prefirió volver a su lugar y retomar su atención en la libreta.

- Adiós- dijo la chica y desapareció por la puerta.

Ron negó con la cabeza con pesadumbre.

Hermione se metió al ascensor y se quedó pensativa mirando cómo iban pasando los números de los pisos mientras éste bajaba. De repente se acarició el cabello junto a la oreja para luego poner la mano en el mismo lugar en que Ron lo había tocado, tiró del pasador y su cabello volvió a caer. Agitó suavemente la cabeza y acomodó con los dedos. Para cuando salió del ascensor, su melena reinaba.

Qué hermoso era ese jardín, era como la página de un cuento de hadas hecho realidad. Los arbustos esponjosos, las platas vibrantes, los árboles…

Qué grandiosos árboles.

Hermione recreó la vista. Los troncos eran poderosos, las copas eran sublimes. Las ramas eran del tamaño de brazos y piernas.

- Que ganas de plantarlos en la placita- susurró.

- Señorita Granger, la señora y el resto de los invitados ya están en el salón principal- dijo el mayordomo llamando su atención-

- Oh, sí, voy en seguida-

Se tomó su tiempo para entrar. Es que era imposible resistir la atracción que esos árboles ejercían en ella. Hermione amaba la belleza, amaba lo natural, lo vivo. Ella había sido entrenada por su familia para apreciar el arte en todos los sentidos, pero ella sentía que no había mayor arte que la naturaleza misma. A pesar de que era científica y que había aprendido a alterar y modificar esa naturaleza, ella adoraba cuando ésta se revelaba y terminaba haciendo su voluntad.

Llegó al salón y vio a los presentes. Saludó a la gallarda señora Spencer, una mujer mayor, pero muy bien cuidada que casi parecía una reina. Cerca estaba el señor Spencer, hombre más bajito, simpático y ya un poco senil. También estaban un médico reconocido que era bastante estirado, un primo de Marlene que era gordo y que no paraba de comerse los canapés, y con todos ellos, la viuda Dublé.

Barbara de Dublé, una mujer muy especial. Ella una mujer de ascendencia hispana. Era muy bella, los años no le hacían demasiado daño. Aun tenía unas hermosas curvas y un cabello envidiable. Sus ojos negros y sus labios carnosos siempre habían sido el deseo de muchos. Era muy coqueta y no discriminaba nada en rango social y de edad. Había tenido dos maridos, pero ambos habían muertos en extrañas circunstancias. Ambos le llevaban una buena diferencia de edad. Ahora las malas lenguas decían que tenía la leve tendencia por los amantes más jóvenes.

Una viuda negra, como le decía Marlene.

Esa noche estaba vestido de gasa y encaje negro. Su escote era revelador.

- Hermione, querida, ¿cómo está tu madre?- le preguntó la señora Spencer al verla

- Muy bien, muchas gracias. Señora Vivian, ¿Usted y yo podríamos…?

- Luego, luego, ahora vamos a platicar con los otros invitados.

Dedicaron un buen rato a interactuar con las demás personas. Hermione se sentía incómoda y sola, ya que era la única joven, a excepción de Boris, el primo de Marlene, que prefería un buen plato de comida a la compañía de alguien de su edad.

Pasaron a la mesa y Hermione quedó al lado de un lugar vacío, del otro lado estaba la viuda Dublé.

- Oh, mis amigos, les pido mil perdones por la ausencia de mi hija. Como saben la juventud no respeta horarios ni normas y Marlene lo más probable es que haya encontrado alguna otra diversión en otro lado.

Hermione se inquietó.

¿Y si Marlene se había ido a meter a su departamento sabiendo que ella estaba en la cena?

La cena comenzó tranquila. Lenta y aburrida en realidad. El señor Spencer sonreía a todos y jugaba un poco con su comida. Boris solo paraba de comer para respirar y el médico intercalaba su conversación con la señora Spencer y su coqueteo con la viuda Dublé.

Los minutos pasaban y Marlene no aparecía. Ya estaba claro que no iría a la cena. Hermione se dio ánimos y se dijo que lo que debía tener en mente era su meta. Conseguir los árboles.

De pronto Marlene llegó elegantemente vestida y con una brillante sonrisa.

- Hola, mamá, hola a todos-

- Marlene, nos honras con tu presencia- le dijo la madre con un delicado tono de ironía.

- Perdón por la demora… es que traigo algo especial conmigo-

Hermione creyó que le iba a dar un infarto cuando vio a Ron entrar al comedor. Se notaba inquieto, incómodo y algo asustado. Llevaba un atuendo negro, pero que notaba su sencillez. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella y levantó una ceja y una expresión de autocomplacencia.

Hermione de inmediato se llevó la mano al cabello.

- Les presento a Ronald Weasley, compositor irlandés de música clásica y de protesta. Es el hombre más agradable que he conocido últimamente y un excelente cocinero-

- Oh, eh… buenas noches-

- Adelante, señor Weasley, si mi hija lo ha traído a mi casa, debe ser alguien muy interesante-

Pusieron otro lugar en la mesa y Marlene se sentó delante de Hermione, dejando a Ron entre ella y la viuda Dublé.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

- Ella vino, entró y me arrastró aquí. ¿qué querías que hiciera?-

- ¿Qué te dije de no contestar el teléfono, el citófono y de no abrir la puerta a nadie?-

- Ella me gritó desde afuera de que sabía que yo estaba dentro. Que el conserje le contó-

- Alan- masculló la castaña- si que es chismoso para unas cosas y callado para otras-

- ¿Y qué clase de música componía, señor Weasley?-

Ron miró a su lado y una mujer morena y labios sensuales le sonreía. Se le había aproximado y él ya sentía todo el calor de ella en la pierna.

- Clásica- se limitó de contestar-

- Ron ha hecho canciones por la causa del Úlster- dijo Marlene.

Ron le hizo gestos a la chica para que se callara, con la mayor de las sutilezas que pudo.

- ¿Se rebela al sistema, señor Weasley? ¿Le molesta el gobierno de la corona inglesa en la provincia del norte?- preguntó a señora Spencer.

- Yo…- miró a Hermione- a mí solo me gustaría que Irlanda fuera una isla unida en un solo gobierno y en solo una religión.-

- Sabias palabras- dijo la dueña de la mansión.

La comida cambió entonces de orientación. Antes, mucha de la atención se la llevaba la señora Spencer y la viuda Dublé, pero ahora todos, mejor dicho, casi todas las mujeres de sentadas en la mesa estaban pendientes de Ron.

La Señora Spencer le preguntaba por Wicklow, Marlene sobre en que se inspiraba para componer y la viuda le preguntaba sobre sus gustos, sus pasiones.

Hermione solo se limitaba a mirar.

- Señora Spencer…-

- Dime, querida-

- Quería, quería hablarle de los árboles. Usted sabe lo que le he comentado. Si usted me los facilitara haría feliz a tantas personas. Se le daría color a todo un gran lugar, yo me comprometo a…-

- Lo siento, linda, pero mi decisión ya está tomada. No voy a arrancar los árboles del jardín. Quiero verlos hasta el último día que esté en este lugar. Son mi orgullo personal y solo él nuevo dueño sabrá qué hacer con ellos. Es mi última palabra.-

La dama se puso entonces a conversar con el médico, el cual se sentía desplazado en los afectos de la viuda. Hermione hizo un ligero puchero y suspiró de tristeza. Luego tomó una copa de agua y se encogió más en su silla.

Ron, que había ignorado a la viuda para escuchar lo que hablaban las dos, vio todo ese proceso. Por un momento quiso tomarle la mano para consolarla, pero creyó que Hermione lo rechazaría con violencia.

Luego de la cena, todos volvieron al salón, en donde la señora Spencer tocó al piano una elegante composición de Bach.

Solo el médico le escuchaba con solemnidad, pues Marlene bostezaba con algo de mala educación, y la viuda Dublé que no dejaba de conversarle en susurros a Ron. Éste ya estaba casi asfixiado pues estaba entre Marlene y la viuda y ambas estaban muy pegadas a él.

Hermione estaba ida, mirando a la nada, sentada en un sillón cerca del piano. Boris dormía con la boca abierta y el señor Spencer jugaba con sus manos.

Al terminar. Casi todos aplaudieron, excepto Boris que seguía durmiendo.

- Ahora que pase a tocar Ron- dijo Marlene con entusiasmo.

Hermione y Ron se miraron con terror.

- Sí, Qué pase, que pase- casi gritó la viuda Dublé.

- Yo… no… yo…-

- Por favor, Señor Weasley. Háganos el honor de escuchar una de sus composiciones- le incitó con garbo la señora Spencer.

Ron tragó saliva y protegió sus pulgares con los puños. Se levantó luego del banquillo, pues la viuda Dublé ya estaba frotándole la espalda y Marlene le empujaba para que se alejara y que la viuda no le tocara.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con odio una vez que él se alejó.

Ron se sentó delante del piano y se quedó inmóvil. La audiencia esperaba. La viuda Dublé se mordía el índice que la ansiedad y le miraba con lujuria. Hermione sentía un dolor de panza horrendo. Ver a Ron hecho estatua frente al piano, vr a la señora Spencer levantar su ceja lentamente con suspicacia, ver a Marlene desafiante y ver a la viuda como gata en celo, le enfermaban.

De pronto el salón retumbó. Ron atacó el piano con una violencia inusitada. El ruido era tan estridente que Boris saltó por los cielos y miró a todos con cara de horror. Ron seguía torturando al piano y a los oídos de todos los presentes. Marlene Estaba muerta de la risa y la viuda se tapaba los oídos. El Médico intentaba mantener la compostura y el señor Spencer se balanceaba como si disfrutara del caos.

Ron paró de pronto. Estaba sudoroso. Los cabellos tirados por toda su cabeza. Su respiración agitada. Miró a la señora Spencer con gesto de disculpa.

El señor Spencer, él único que había disfrutado de ese ruido, empezó a aplaudir sonriente.

- No es una composición en sí- le dijo.

- Lo sé- fue lo que le respondió la dama.

Ron tomó aire. Cerró los ojos y puso otra vez las manos en el piano. Hermione le miraba con terror, furia y angustia.

- Mi estimada dama, ¿querría traducir a los demás los que digo en irlandés?-

- Claro- dijo la señora Spencer.

Entonces Ron empezó a tocar de verdad. Pero no tocaba, él… acariciaba el piano.

La melodía era hermosa, era como una brisa tibia susurrando entre los árboles.

Entonces… Ron empezó a recitar

En su voz profunda, los versos sonaban maravillosos. La señora Spencer empezó a traducir.

"Una vez escuché el sonido del viento en los árboles

Una vez escuché el sonido de las risas de los niños

Y ahora lloro las cálidas y saladas lágrimas

Por todos esos árboles perdidos.

Dejad que los niños disfruten las sombras de los árboles

Y yo les daré la esperanza, él les dijo

Pero allí ya no hay árboles

Para los pobres perdidos, para los pobres niños

La decadencia es su juguete

Desesperación es el nombre de su juego

Ellos solo tienen el caos

para trepar a su frondoso cielo"

(Green Card "Si tú me preguntas")

La última nota sonó y todo quedó en un silencio profundo. Hermione quedó mirando a Ron como si fuera la primera vez. Sus ojos quedaron prendados al hombre que seguía con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza gacha junto al piano.

La viuda estaba extasiada y se había sentado en una butaca próxima para escuchar mejor. Marlene sonreía complacida. La señora Spencer…

La elegante dama se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Sus ojos se habían humedecido y unas finas lágrimas estaban ya desbordándolos.

Se levantó de su silla y empezó a aplaudir a Ron con entusiasmo. Marlene y la viuda de inmediato la secundaron. El señor Spencer movió la cabeza, extrañado ante la emoción de su esposa y el médico aplaudió por no quedarse atrás.

Hermione sintió el nudo en la garganta.

Marlene se aproximó a la castaña y le susurró muy sonriente.

- Creo que te han conseguido los árboles-

Hermione sintió el estallido de la felicidad en su interior. Miró a Ron, que intentaba no darse importancia ante los vítores de la viuda y la señora Spencer y en un momento bajó la cabeza, la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

Al salir de la mansión. Hermione flotaba de felicidad. Marlene los llevó en su auto y aunque seguían hablando todos como si nada, allí estaba pasando todo.

Todo había cambiado.

Hermione había cambiado.

Ron solo hablaba al pasar, pero de vez en cuando observaba a la castaña con una limpia mirada.

- ¿Viste Hermione que era buena idea traer a Ron? Ha sido el alma de la fiesta-

Ron le decía a Marlene que en verdad no había sido la gran cosa, pero Hermione, en su pensamiento, estaba en completo acuerdo.

Ron se había robado el corazón de todas las mujeres en esa sala.

Esa noche, le había robado el corazón a ella.


	5. Construyendo una relación

Hola:

Y al fin escribí la actualización. Quería aprovechar que hoy tuve un poco de libertad y he terminado. Espero que no se aburran mucho.

Creo que ya quedan pocos capítulos. Espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 5: Construyendo una relación.**_

Subieron el ascensor en silencio. Ron parecía perdido en pensamientos muy profundos y distantes, mientras, Hermione solo podía mirar al suelo del cubículo. Al llegar a su piso la chica intentó abrir la puerta pero la llave se trababa un poco. Ron quiso ayudarla, pero Hermione esquivó la mano que acudía en su ayuda.

La llave giró al fin y la muchacha entró dejando la puerta abierta y yendo a su cuarto directamente. Ron, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a que ella se alejara siempre de él sin decirle nunca adiós, fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café. Para esperar que la cafetera terminase su trabajo, subió hasta la azotea y encendió ese cigarrillo que tanto le hacía falta.

La noche en Nueva York era fría, pero muy iluminada por las luces. El pelirrojo se dedicó a mirar el panorama y no sintió cuando Hermione ya estaba a su lado intentando adivinar hacía que lugar él miraba.

No deberías fumar tanto-

Ron dio un salto por la sorpresa.

¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estabas atrincherada en tu cuarto, con la puerta con siete cerrojos y un bate de baseball en las manos-

Hermione sonrió.

Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste en la cena.-

No tienes nada que agradecer. La verdad es que si quiero que me ayudes con lo de la residencia permanente en Estados Unidos, tengo que poner de mi parte. Soy tu esposo, mi misión es hacerte feliz- la castaña pestañeó varias veces por el comentario. Ron entonces trató de arreglar sus palabras- Me refiero a que tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo. Así los dos conseguimos lo que queremos-

Claro-

Ron se giró y empezó a silbar, volviendo su atención a la noche Neoyorkina. Hermione le dijo que de seguro el café debía estar hirviendo y Ron asintió con la cabeza para luego ponerse el cigarro en la boca y caminar hacia el departamento. Al notar que la chica no iba a su lado se volteó y vio como Hermione le miraba con una ceja levantada.

El cigarro, si, si… si ya pensaba apagarlo-

Pero no lo apagó, simplemente lo lanzó por la azotea.

No tienes buenos modos- dijo la chica divertida-. Quizás a alguien allá abajo no le ha parecido bien lo que acabas de hacer-

No creo haber quemado a alguien- dijo el muchacho y se encogió de hombros- ya habría gritado.

Hermione preparó té para ella mientras Ron paseaba por la casa y anotaba cosas en su libreta. El tazón humeante con el café recién hecho le esperaba en la mesa y el joven no demoró en acompañarlo. Siguió anotando y silbando, haciendo que Hermione se sentara frente a él para mirarle curiosa.

¿Qué anotas?-

Cosas que pudiera olvidar. Cuál es tu crema, tu shampoo, Que libros lees…- siguió silbando y concentrado en la libreta.

¿Qué silbas?-

¿Silbar?-

Sí, has estado silbando desde que llegamos-

Ah… no es nada… solo ruido-

No parece ruido. Suena bien… me agrada-

Qué bueno que al fin algo te agrade de mí- dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Está bien… sé que he sido una niña caprichosa. Lo siento-

Ron se volvió a alzar de hombros.

No te culpo. Yo también he sido muy abusador. Me apoderé de tu espacio. A nadie le gusta eso. Solo espero quieras trabajar conmigo en esto. Una semana puede parecer muy larga, pero no te das cuenta cuando ya se ha terminado-

Luego el muchacho dio un suspiro y bebió un largo sorbo de café.

Hermione le quedó mirando y comprendió que la verdad no tenían demasiado tiempo. Solo tenían ocho días para conocerse a fondo y convencer a los entrevistadores de que su unión era verdadera. Pero solo habían peleado desde que se quedaran en el mismo techo.

Tienes razón… pues, a trabajar-

Y diciendo esto, la chica se levantó de la mesa y dejó al pelirrojo solo y perplejo en la cocina.

Esa es la casa de mis abuelos en la playa. Íbamos todos los veranos, pero al morir mi abuela, mi abuelo la vendió. Dijo que no podría soportar el mar sin tenerla a su lado-

Hombre romántico-

Sí. Solo vivió tres años más. Creo que no pudo soportar ningún lugar sin ella.- Hermione cambió la página del álbum y mostró varias fotos de ella de niña- estas son del colegio…-

¿Jugabas tenis?-

Sí… aun lo juego. Es mi deporte favorito.- cambió a otra página- Ellos son mis padres, Hugo y Jane. Son dos personas preciosas, el único problema es que papá se hizo muchas expectativas conmigo. Soy su única hija y él soñó todo un cuento rosa a mi alrededor-

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Para él siempre fui su princesita. Quería que me convirtiera en toda una socialité, una damita de alta sociedad. No entendía que yo prefiriera quedarme leyendo libros y jugando con plantas a ir de compras, vestir lindos vestidos y maquillarme. Yo era feliz con unos jeans, zapatillas, una polera cómoda y el cabello amarrado para que no me molestara al leer y cultivar. Papá quería que estudiara artes, literatura o solo fuera una linda chica. Nunca pensó que mi afán con las plantas y los libros se convertiría en profesión. A él nunca le ha gustado que trabaje, pero ya sabe que no puede contra ello-

Se me imagina que es un padre sobreprotector como el mío. Creo que todos los padres son iguales. Mi padre adora a mi hermanita y si por él fuera, a mi hermana no podrían tocarla ni con el pétalo de una rosa-

¿Tienes más hermanos, Ron?-

Tengo hermanos hasta para regalar- sonrió el hombre- somos siete en total. Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, Ginny y yo. Mi casa siempre fue un caos permanente. Pero lo pasábamos bien juntos-

Siguieron contándose anécdotas familiares. Hermione le habló de sus vacaciones en California, París y Madrid y Londres. Ron le comentó de su veraneos en el lago alto en Wicklow, como pasaba días enteros pescando y nadando. Disfrutando de la vista más hermosa de Irlanda.

Luego hablaron de conocidos, amigos, gente que había pasado por sus vidas. Pronto un ser que había estado en las vidas de ambos salió a la luz.

A Fletcher lo conozco desde que era un mocoso que apenas se limpiaba la nariz. Me parecía divertido en ese entonces, pero desde que vivo en los Estados Unidos ya no me pareció tan gracioso-

Es un hombre… especial-

¿Especial?- rió el pelirrojo- es un estafador, un mentiroso y un ladrón. Si aun no lo han atrapado los de la Migra es porque es muy astuto. Ese es su mayor don-

¿No te preocupa su futuro?-

¿A ti te preocupa?-

Es que… si lo atrapan y habla…-

No hablará… Se nota que no conoces a los irlandeses. Un irlandés tiene honor, por muy bandido que sea. Y sobretodo nunca delataría a un compatriota. Mundungus será muchas cosas, pero soplón no es-

Volvieron álbum de fotos. Hermione le relató de sus años en la secundaria, sus amigas, sus actividades. Ron vio muchas fotos de ella.

¿Te gusta el ballet?-

Es un hobby que tengo. Papá también quiso que fuera bailarina clásica, pero…-

No es tan interesante cuando los árboles no te pueden seguir el ritmo-

Ambos sonrieron.

Estos son mis primos. Éste es mi primo Regan, gracias a él pude contactarme con Fletcher-

Entonces tu primo no debe ser un trigo muy limpio-

No- sonrió de nuevo la chica- creo que no-

Dio la vuelta a las páginas y le mostró otras personas y se las fue nombrando. Giró otra hoja y Cormac Mclagen apareció de lleno abrazando a Hermione por la cintura.

Bueno… él… él-

Es tu novio-

Sí-

El vegetariano-

Bueno, le gusta la vida sana y cuida lo que come-

No como yo… que fumo, tomo café negro y como carne. Cada uno es lo que come, así que él es un chivo y yo un cerdo- Y Ron hizo el sonido típico de los puercos.

No… ¿qué dices? Él no es un chivo…-

¿Y yo si soy un cerdo?- preguntó Ron levantando esa ceja que inquietaba siempre a la chica.

No, no he dicho eso- luego la chica hizo una pausa para luego preguntar - ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?-

La propaganda-

¿Cómo?-

América, la tierra de las oportunidades- dijo el pelirrojo con solemnidad- como todos los inmigrantes, quise probar suerte aquí-

¿Y cómo te ha ido?-

No tan bien, pero tampoco tan mal. He podido conocer lugares, pero a veces no de la mejor manera-

¿Has estado en la cárcel?-

Sí- Hermione pestañeó de la impresión- robo de coches, alguna pequeña estafa. Nada grave-

Comprendo-

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Hermione volvió a mirar el álbum, pero Ron la miró a ella y trató de encontrar la manera de preguntar eso que sabía que tenía que preguntar pero que no sabía cómo. La chica levantó la vista y frunció el ceño al ver la expresión del hombre.

¿Pasa algo?-

Ehm… bueno… yo….-

¿Qué?-

Perdón… pero… ¿Cuándo…- se aclaró la garganta- … ¿Cuándo tienes tu período?-

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, y su rostro hacía perfecto juego con las orejas de Ron.

Oh… eh… em…-

Ya… ya sabes… se supone… se supone que yo… sé esas cosas-

Oh… sí… se supone que las sabes…-

¿Y…?-

La chica se movió en su sitio por la presión y la incomodidad. Llevaba dos días de estar conociendo a ese hombre y ya debía decirle cosas demasiado privadas.

A… a principios de mes- dijo tratando de no mirarle a los ojos.

Bien-

Ron anotó el dato en la libreta y eso puso más colorada a la chica de lo que estaba.

¿Tú no tienes nada que yo debería saber?-

Eh… tengo… tengo una cicatriz...- señaló con el dedo un lugar entre el vientre y la cadera- tuve un accidente de niño y desde entonces la tengo. No es muy grande, pero no creo conveniente mostrártela-

No… claro que no- se apresuró a decir ella.

El silencio incómodo volvió.

No… no puedo creer que de verdad seas compositor- dijo Hermione de pronto, mirando a Ron- he dicho tantas mentiras que ahora dudo de que es verdad-

A veces te tienes que dejar llevar por el instinto- dijo Ron- Yo… yo no soy compositor en realidad. Solo tuve algunas clases de música gracias a un buen amigo que después se convirtió en mi cuñado. Todo lo que sé se lo debo a él. Se podría decir que soy un poco autodidacta. Amo la música y solo quiero crear melodía. Así de simple-

Pero tocaste muy bien el piano…-

Solo dejé que mi alma hablara en él-

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente. Hermione sintió en la piel el calor de esa mirada azul y se sintió frágil. Una sensación extraña la fue invadiendo y tuvo miedo. Por lo cual rompió el contacto visual y puso todas sus energías en el álbum que llevaba en las manos.

Este… este fue mi primer novio… también tocaba música. Tocaba el trombón…-

Hermione había roto el contacto visual, pero Ron no, cuando ella se puso a hablar, el pelirrojo solo se quedó mirando detenidamente como ella movía su boca. Una boca que parecía tersa y dulce como una fruta.

Él… ¿él fue el primero en besar esos labios?-

La chica levantó la vista bruscamente, sobrepasada. .

No creo que pregunten eso en la entrevista. Buenas noches-

Se levantó y, vulnerable, se refugió otra vez en su cuarto. Ron se quedó un momento más, para luego marcharse al cuartito la lado del balcón.

Hermione se cambió pronto de ropa, pero sentía que en cualquier momento el calor de otro cuerpo abrazaría el suyo. Miró a la puerta para asegurarse de que el seguro estaba puesto y suspiró al ver si que lo estaba. Se abrazó a sí misma y buscó a su compañera raqueta para que durmiera con ella una noche más. Se arrebujó en las mantas e intentó dormir, pero todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta al sentir el ruido de pasos en el pasillo.

Su corazón latió poderosamente y se acurrucó más en sí misma. Sintió la puerta del baño y soltó el aire que contenía. Cerró los ojos para al fin dormir, pero al cabo de unos minutos los pasos se volvieron a escuchar. Grande fue su susto, su ansiedad, su extraña sensación al ver la sombra de unos pies en su puerta.

Se mordió los labios para no dejar al sonido angustioso que quería escapar de su garganta. Pestañeó repetidas veces y volvió a contener el aliento. Entonces miró el pomo de la puerta y creía verlo girar.

¿Hermione?-

Escucharlo llamarla, robó un pequeño gemido.

¿S… sí?-

¿De qué lado duermes en la cama?-

La pregunta provocó que su estómago bajara a sus pies.

De… del lado… derecho-

Ok… entonces yo dormiré del izquierdo-

La chica se tapó la boca y se abrazó de la almohada. Ahora estaba segura de que la manilla estaba girando.

Buenas, noches-

La sombra se alejó y la luz del pasillo se apagó. A los pocos segundos el sonido de una puerta cerrarse reinó en el ambiente.

Luego, la calma absoluta se hizo presente. Hermione quiso tranquilizarse, pero solo lo consiguió cuando el sonido de unos leves ronquidos llegó desde afuera. Suspiró de alivio y ya no tuvo más problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Idiota-. Se susurró a sí mismo. Miró al techo y lamentó no poder fumarse un cigarrillo en ese preciso instante.

Estaba acostado boca arriba y usando su brazo derecho como almohada. La manta le cubría hasta la cintura. El pecho solo lo tenía cubierto por una camiseta sin mangas que dejaban a la vista sus brazos y su cuello y garganta. Un pantaloncillo corto completaba el atuendo, por lo cual sus piernas también estarían desnudas si la manta no las cubriera.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió preguntarle eso?- se regañó otra vez- ella al fin estaba empezando a calmarse conmigo y yo le pregunto lo del beso.- se acostó de lado.

Trató de dormir, pero esos labios no salían de su cabeza. Tampoco ese cabello rizado, ni ese delicioso aroma a azucenas.

Ron pensó que tal vez porque le gustaban tanto las plantas, Hermione quería emular a una flor. Él sonrió al compararla con una. Se imaginaba que su cabello eran como los pétalos, su perfume caro era como su aroma, y sus labios… sus labios eran como el néctar.

Y él se sentía como un insecto que quería probar ese néctar.

Ya, Ron… deja de pensar tonterías. Está bien, la chica está muy buena, pero no debes tocarla. No puedes…- suspiró- Sería más fácil conseguir una noche entera con Marlene que un solo beso de Hermione- Tomó la almohada y se tapó la cabeza con ella bruscamente- Dios, es que es tan linda… tan delicada… tan…-

Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza. Luego se dio palmaditas en el rostro para espantar los traviesos pensamientos que empezaban a invadir su cerebro.

No puedo pensar cosas con ella… ¡es mi esposa!- susurró. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rió bajito- Sí, mi esposa y no me la puedo follar- se acostó de nuevo con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza- Ay, Ron… En qué lío te has metido. Si al menos le gustaras podrías conseguir algo, pero Mundungus tenía razón, ella lo único que quiere es tenerme a mil kilómetros de distancia. Creo que le doy un poco de asco-

Sus ojos brillaban como luceros en medio de la habitación oscurecida. Sus labios esbozaron una coqueta sonrisa de medio lado. Después cerró los ojos y la imagen de ella con las mejillas encendidas luego que él le preguntara sobre su período abarcó toda su atención. Luego, esa atención bajó hacia la boca, el cuello y al cuerpo grácil como el flexible tallo de una flor.

Por todos los demonios- susurró- que ganas de exigir mis derechos de esposo-

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ron abría y cerraba los ojos cada cierto tiempo. Quería besar esa boca, quería tocar ese cuerpo. Quería acariciar ese cabello. No podía evitar ser hombre y comprender que Hermione era preciosa. Tal vez era bastante histérica, fastidiosa y chillona, pero era bella, y cuando tenía el cabello suelto y los labios rojos como esa noche…

Rayos- se volvió a tapar la cara con la almohada- Mejor que no vuelva a llevar el cabello suelto… me está gustando mucho…-

Tuvo que ir a la cocina por un vaso frío de agua. Lo bebió de un solo viaje para después mojarse la cara y el cuello. Se rió de sí mismo. Hacía años que ninguna chica le ponía así. Desde que era un chiquillo espinilludo que no se turbaba con una chica que no podía tener. Ahora era distinto, si una mujer le gustaba, la seducía. Sabía que no era feo, que tenía "su gracia" y que varias mujeres le miraban con intenciones que podrían espantar a un cura, pero con Hermione tenía que resignarse.

Ella era algo totalmente fuera de su nivel.

No solo era el hecho que estaban amarrados a causa de la farsa del matrimonio. Que ella no le soportaba y que hasta parecía que le tenía miedo. Ella era una señorita de alta alcurnia que no lo miraría con interés a menos que él fuera un arbusto para investigar. Además se notaba que Hermione no era de ese tipo de mujer que podía tener un affaire de una noche. Se veía que era quizás demasiado compuesta como para consentir algo así.

Que era de esas mujeres que se comprometían, que buscaban un compañero, no una aventura.

Un marido- susurró.

Bebió otro vaso de agua y caminó hacia el cuarto. No sentía nervio alguno de que Hermione lo viera así, semi desnudo, sabía que ella estaba encerrada con todos los seguros de la puerta puestos y que algún otro artículo le acompañaba para fortalecer su seguridad.

No saldría de su cuarto hasta que el sol apareciera en la mañana.

Se metió en la cama y dejó que el sueño ganara la batalla. No sacaba nada con desear siquiera un beso de Hermione. Ese era asunto perdido.

El domingo lo encontró boca abajo en la cama. Sus brazos formaban un paréntesis a ambos lados de su cabeza y su cabello cubría su rostro. Una pierna había escapado de las frazadas dejando a la vista un muslo fuerte.

Hermione se recriminó de estarlo mirando desde el marco de la puerta, pero la imagen era como un imán. Estaba pegada al suelo. Sus ojos pegados a la espalda, los brazos, el muslo, el cabello rojo fuego.

Hermione tragó saliva y tironeó de sí misma para salir de su trinchera. Caminó a la cocina y puso agua en la tetera, su propósito original antes de ser atraída por la sensual imagen en el cuarto, y luego pasó velozmente por el pasillo para no mirar otra vez al hombre que dormía plácidamente. Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha para después ir a su cuarto y vestirse, al salir de allí sintió el silbato de la tetera, pero no alcanzó a apagarla, pues Ron ya lo estaba haciendo. Ella hizo un breve escáner y vio que él se había puesto unos jeans, pero que seguía llevando la camiseta sin mangas y los pies descalzos. El hombre se giró para verla le saludó con un movimiento de cejas y pasó por su lado para meterse en el baño.

Hermione no pudo evitar percibir su olor natural. No era un olor fuerte ni desagradable, sino que fue un aroma que la perturbó. Ron no llevaba en el cuerpo perfume o colonia masculina. No como Cormac que olía a Armani todo el tiempo.

El olor de Ron… era olor a hombre.

Un relámpago le recorrió la columna. Sus sentidos se habían activado. El olor de ese hombre había alterado su cuerpo. Fue al fregadero y mojó y manos para darse palmaditas en la cara. Luego fue al invernadero a regar las plantas. Al volver a la cocina, Ron ya estaba bañado y vestido, tomando su ya conocido café. La algarabía en la chica no disminuyó al verlo. Ahora el pelirrojo llevaba el cabello húmedo y eso solo la alteró un poco más.

Se regañó y exigió a su cuerpo compostura. Fue hasta la tetera y se preparó un té de hierbas para calmar los nervios.

Hoy podríamos divertirnos un poco-

Hermione soltó todo su té al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Perdón?-

Antes de hablar, Ron la miró extrañado. Parece que había amanecido más histérica que lo normal.

Que podríamos hacer algo. No tenemos fotos que justifiquen nuestra relación. Podríamos pasar el día tomándonos fotos simulando vacaciones y otras cosas-

Oh, claro, tienes razón-

Pues, bien, aprovechemos que el día está soleado… Vámonos a la playa- Y le guiñó un ojo.

Una hora después, la azotea estaba adornada con sillas de playa, una radio cassette, un quitasol y una pelota grande.

Se tomaron varias fotos, con Hermione luciendo un traje de baño de cuerpo completo pero cubriendo el cuerpo con un pareo largo y sombrero de ala ancha. Ron llevaba una polera y pantaloncillos a la rodilla. Luego se cambiaron de ropa y ahora la azotea estaba convertida en un centro de esquí. Ron llevaba puesto un traje que Hermione guardaba de su padre. Simulaba estar en plena faena, esquiando.

Después de almorzar, se fueron al invernadero y recrearon una visita a un parque natural. Ron se vistió con jeans gastado y una polera vieja, y buscó herramientas. Cuando Hermione lo vio le preguntó con la cara que quería hacer.

Si soy el dueño de casa, se supone que debo reparar las averías del hogar-

¿Ah, sí? Mi madre nunca dejó que papá arreglara nada. Siempre ha dicho que para eso existen los fontaneros-

Pues en casa mi padre hacía loa arreglos, aunque a mi madre no le gustara nada-

Ron posó como reparando el sifón del fregadero con cara muy concentrada. A Hermione le causó gracia y sonreía tomando las fotos.

De pronto el citófono sonó y ambos se miraron con sorpresa.

Hermione caminó y lo contestó. De inmediato se puso pálida como el papel.

¡Ron!-

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

Tienes que irte, ¡Debes irte ahora mismo!-

¿Pero… por qué?-

Mis… mis padres… ¡mis padres están subiendo por el ascensor!-

Ambos corrieron por la casa recogiendo todo el tiradero que habían dejado. Ron llevaba los esquíes, Hermione, el quitasol.

La castaña, de los puros nervios cerró la puerta del armario y Ron tuvo que golpear para que ella se enterara que lo había dejado encerrado.

Luego de mirar que todo estuviera en orden, Hermione tomó a Ron del brazo para sacarlo del departamento, pero ya era tarde, el timbre sonaba.

Mis padres- susurró aterrada la chica.

Demonios- susurró Ron, tan aterrado como ella.


	6. The Baker Street Boy

Queridos lectores:

No pensé que demoraría en escribir este capítulo, pero ya ven. Así fue.

La idea era que yo debía actualizar "El Cazador" y después este fic, pero he tenido problemas para cumplir mi objetivo.

"El Cazador" está estancado, así que mejor preferí actualizar "Matrimonio por conveniencia"

Espero les guste. Un saludo a todos.

Yaem Gy

P.E. Le dejo el tema que más le gusta a Ron. Les pido lo escuchen en el momento apropiado. Al leer lo descubrirán.

"Baker Street" de Gerry Rafferty

watch?v=lSIw09oqsYo

Le sigo anunciando que a partir del siguiente capítulo, primero lo subiré en mi página "Fanfics de Emily Weasley" (cuyo link está en mi perfil) y una o dos semanas después lo subiré a esta página.

_**Capítulo 6: The Baker Street Boy**_

El terror se reflejaba en ambos rostros. Ron se contrajo en sí mismo. Hermione se mordió los labios. Fue ella quien aspiró mucho aire para poder controlarse. Tomó a Ron del codo y le dijo que no dijera ni media palabra, solo que dijera que la cañería estaba lista y que desapareciera por al menos dos horas.

Hermione se apretó ambos pulgares con las palmas y abrió la puerta.

Pero allí… no estaban sus padres.

Señora Weasley, señor Weasley. Necesito hablar con los dos-

¿Qué? ¿ahora?- preguntó Hermione mirando nerviosamente la puerta del ascensor.

Es necesario. Ayer me visitaron unos agentes de Inmigración-

Ah… bueno… eso…-

¿Hay problemas? Señor Weasley, ¿tiene líos con la ley?-

La Duquesa estaba bien plantada en el piso del pasillo. Su bastón estaba clavado en el espacio que dejaba la puerta abierta. Su porte altivo y sus cejas levantadas demostraban que estaba alarmada por los extraños sucesos que envolvían al joven matrimonio.

Bueno, eso… es que…-

No quiero problemas en mi edificio. Todos los inquilinos son personas respetables. Si ustedes…-

Nosotros somos muy respetables- intervino Ron- Lo de Inmigración es para terminar unos papeleos solo eso-

¿papeleos? ¿Qué clase de…-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y por ellas cruzó una pareja. La dama era de la misma altura de Hermione y compartía también el rizado cabello. El caballero era más alto, más delgado, pero también de rostro más severo. Ron sintió que se le congelaba el estómago al verlo.

Papá, mamá. Hola-

Oh, querida. Qué alegría- dijo la madre.

Ron no pudo soportar la presión y se metió al departamento hecho un bólido y llegó a la cocina para esconderse en ella. Hermione pestañeó asustada por la repentina acción, pero tuvo que recuperarse y sonreír encantadoramente a sus padres.

Pasen, pasen- Con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, metió a sus padres en el lugar.

Tenemos que terminar esta conversación, señor…-

Ahora no puedo, mi familia. Usted entiende.-

Pero y los agentes…-

Más tarde…-

Sentí ruidos molestos anoche-

Hablamos más tarde. Saludos-

Pero…-

Hermione cerró la puerta y puso el seguro con una rapidez nada habitual en ella.

Bueno, así que este es el sitio por el cual nos abandonaste- dijo el padre mirando todo el lugar

Eh, papá… no los he abandonado-

Pero no has ido a visitarnos- Oh, vamos, Hugo. No molestes a la niña-

La señora Granger miró a su alrededor y su mirada quedó prendada de la cúpula que se veía desde la ventana.- ¿es allí? ¿Allí está tu invernadero?-

Sí, bueno, siéntense-

Como la cocina estaba a pocos metros del recibidor, Ron era perfectamente visible para los Granger. Hugo le miró de pies a cabeza y levantó la ceja en gesto de pregunta. Ron sonrió y le saludó con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

Oh, ¿Quién es este joven?- preguntó la madre también prestándole atención.

Él… es Ron… es el fontanero-

Para reafirmar su condición, el pelirrojo extendió la huincha de medir, poniendo la mirada más transparente que poseía.

¿Ya tienes las cañerías malas? ¿o el lavaplatos? ¿en que clase de lugar te metiste, hija?- preguntó mañoso el padre.

No, es que… solo había una pequeña fuga de agua… y… -

Estoy reparando los muebles también- dijo Ron, pero Hermione le indicó con la mirada que estaba metiendo la pata- Pero no es mucho-

Bueno, Ron. Ve y termina. Después puedes marcharte- le dijo la chica imperativa y agitadamente.

No debiste pedir que te vinieran a arreglar las cosas. Yo pude hacerlo perfectamente- dijo Hugo

No, cariño. Es mejor dejar a los profesionales-

Sí, claro. Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo entre dientes el señor.

Papá, ¿qué pasa? Pareces molesto-

No preguntes, Hermione- susurró la madre.

¿Molesto? ¡Estoy furioso! Trabajé en ese contrato por semanas. Estábamos listos y resulta que esos tipos solo querían timarme-

Ron seguía la conversación sin levantar la vista y aparentando tomar medidas en un mueble.

Papá…-

Odio las mentiras. Odio a la gente que miente. Los mentirosos deberían ser castigados con penas muy duras-

Hermione se encogió de hombros y volvió a esconder los pulgares en las palmas.

Ya, Hugo. Deja tu mal humor en otra parte. Vinimos a visitar a nuestra niña y no vas a arruinar el paseo. Te calmas-

Hugo gruñó algo que nadie pudo entender y cuando quiso decir algo en voz alta, le distrajo la forma en la que Ron movía la huincha de medir de un lado para el otro.

¿Qué pasa, hijo?-

Eh… yo… medidas… tomaba medidas-

Ron, ve a la cocina a ver la fuga de agua, ¿quieres?-

El joven acató la orden de inmediato. Es que la mirada de Hermione acuchillaba.

Hermione se dedicó por completo a atender a sus padres. Les sirvió té, panecillos. Jane complementó la merienda con un biscocho y galletas que había traído. Conversaron mucho y por un rato nadie se acordó de Ron. Éste seguía metido en el fregadero, aparentando que arreglaba algo. Pero él miraba y miraba el sifón. Había hecho muchos trabajitos en su trayectoria hasta llegar a América, pero nunca había sabido lo que era arreglar un sifón.

La posición era muy incómoda. Ya le dolía la espalda. Además tenía hambre y rogaba que los Granger se marcharan luego y le dejaran al menos una pieza de pastel. Se intentó levantar y, para su mala suerte, se dio de lleno en la cabeza con la puerta abierta de una de las alacenas.

¡Demonios!- el grito se le escapó y como acto reflejo se tapó la boca.

Parece que tu fontanero tiene algún problema- dijo Hugo Granger

No, no. No pasa nada. ¿Más té papá?-

Hermione trató de poner más té en la taza de su padre, pero éste puso su mano sobre ella y se levantó para husmear lo que el fontanero estaba haciendo.

Papá, no te preocupes-

Solo quiero ayudar al muchacho-

Pero…-

Déjalo, siempre termina mirando como los fontaneros hacen su trabajo. Así se distrae un poco y se le pasa el mal genio-

Ay, Dios- susurró la chica.

Mejor vamos a tu invernadero. Estoy deseosa de ver tus plantas-

Oh, claro. Pero deben tener prisa. De seguro querrán irse temprano-

No, no hay prisa. Tu padre alquiló una habitación. Pasaremos la noche en la ciudad. Vamos a ver esas plantitas-

Hermione sentía el estrujón en el estómago viendo como su padre se metía de lleno en la cocina y quedaba a dos pasos de un Ron que de lejos se notaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Hermione?-

Sí, si mamá- y fue a acompañar a su madre al invernadero.

¿Mucho trabajo, muchacho?-

Eh, yo, sí, un poco-

Inútilmente Ron aparentaba su labor.

Hugo se agachó y dio un vistazo al sifón. Luego miró a Ron y le hizo un gesto para que se levantase. Ron sentía como se le helaba el cuerpo mientras lo hacía.

Ese sifón está completamente intacto, ehh ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Ron, señor. Ron Weasley- el pelirrojo no hallaba donde meterse.

No eres fontanero, ¿cierto?-

Ron le miró a los ojos y asumió que era mejor no continuar con la farsa.

No, señor. Soy músico. O intento serlo-

Vaya, nunca conocí un fontanero que tocara música.- sonrió el hombre- Sabes, este tipo de labores debería realizarlas el hombre de la casa. No extraños que le roban el dinero a uno-

Mi padre dice algo parecido. Siempre le ha gustado arreglar las cosas. Pero mi madre…-

Las mujeres son unas exageradas-

Hugo se sentó en una silla y apoyó su mano sobre la mesa. Allí, bajo su palma, estaban la licencia de matrimonio junto a algunas de las fotos que se tomaran Ron y Hermione con la cámara Polaroid que la castaña poseía. Ron se puso pálido como el papel y solo atinó a tratar de tomar los documentos.

Tan torpe fue su intento que todos los papeles terminaron en el suelo. El pelirrojo atrapó la licencia, pero Hugo levantó con sus dedos una de las fotos. En ella, Ron y Hermione salían abrazos, vestidos con ropa para esquiar. El padre de Hermione miró atentamente la foto para luego posar sus ojos en Ron que tragaba saliva a montones.

Luce feliz. No siempre sale con esa sonrisa en las fotos- dijo

Este… yo…-

¿Papá? ¿hay algún problema?-

No, ninguno. Ve con tu madre-

Pero…-

Anda, ve. Yo y Ron estamos hablando animadamente de fontanería, de música y de esquíes-

¿Esquíes?- Ahora era Hermione quien tragaba saliva.

Vete, hija. Este es el sector de los hombres. Ve con tu madre-

La castaña no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y caminar nerviosamente hasta el invernadero. Allí miró como Hugo Granger conversaba y reía con Ron. Jane también los observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Creo que tu Ron es adorable. Se ha puesto a tu padre en el bolsillo-

No es mi Ron-

¿No? Pues, ¿entonces qué es? Porque esa excusa del fontanero fue mala desde el principio. Nunca conocí a uno que fuera tan guapo-

¡Mamá!-

Oh, Hernione, no eres ciega porque desde pequeña me aseguré que cuidaras tu vista. Mucho menos eres tonta. Si ese joven no es algo tuyo, pues, deberías considerar la idea- sonrió y levantó las cejas- No sabe nada de fontanería, pero de seguro debe tener algún talento oculto-

¿Qué dices, mamá?-

Pues a tu padre le encantó. Y sabes lo que le cuesta que le agraden los hombres que se te acercan. No puede ver a ese Cormac. Lo encuentra un arrogante. Tu Ron parece más simpático-

Ya te dije que no es mi Ron.-

Pues, si no te apuras… otra con más astucia te lo va a ganar-

Con la excusa del fontanero arruinada, Ron tuvo que sentarse en la mesa con los Granger a tomar más té. Sus ojos brillaron cuando Hermione le sirvió un buen trozo de pastel. Hugo le miraba entretenido mientras comía.

Ni Hugo ni Jane hicieron más preguntas de el porqué Ron estaba ese domingo por la tarde en el departamento. Ambos habían sacado sus propias conclusiones y solo conversaban con el joven sobre trivialidades. Hermione se sentía vulnerable, sabía perfectamente lo que sus padres estaban pensando. Pero ya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por cambiarles el pensamiento. Tal como había dicho Ron antes, "Cuando mucho te explicas, te complicas", y ella ya no quería seguir complicándose la vida.

La despedida fue fraterna. Ron tomó su chaqueta para hacerles creer a los Granger que él también se marchaba, pero Hugo lo detuvo en la puerta y le tomó del hombro.

Ya no sigas con esto, muchacho. Solo te pido que me la cuides mucho. Es mi princesa-

Le palmeó la espalda y tomando a su esposa de la mano se dirigieron al ascensor. Antes que las puertas cerraran, Jane Granger le guiñó un ojo a si hija.

Rayos. Rayos, rayos…-

Bueno, como fontanero me muero de hambre-

Estoy perdida. Mamá ya no me dejará en paz. Tendré que inventar una buena historia para justificar que no te vuelvan a ver-

No te han pedido más explicaciones. Si tú las empiezas a dar sin que te las pidan…-

¡Creen que somos novios! ¡Me pedirán explicaciones!-

Si supieran que somos esposos-

Ron entró al departamento y se metió a su cuartito a cambiarse de ropa. Hermione se había quedado en el sillón, mordiéndose las uñas. Estaba más nerviosa que cuando habían venido los de la Migra.

Ya no te angusties más. Ya nada puedes hacer. Solo tenemos que seguir construyendo una historia creíble para la entrevista-

Ya no quiero seguir por hoy-

Pero si aun no hemos sacado las fotos de nuestra fiesta de bodas, ni escrito las cartas que se supone nos hemos escrito y…-

Que no, Ron. Que no quiero. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano e ir a trabajar-

Yo no tengo la culpa de que ellos vinieran-

Pero si la tienes en no saber simular ser un fontanero-

Pudimos decirles desde un principio que éramos amigos o novios. Viste que su suposición no se la tomaron mal-

No entiendes nada. Ellos no son desconocidos ni seudo amigos a los que podemos decirles cualquier cosa. ¡Son mis padres! ¡Yo no les miento nunca!-

Pues lo hiciste. Y ya no lo puedes arreglar. Y no me eches a mí toda la culpa. Traté de hacer todo como me dijiste. Mejor me voy a dormir-

El silencio reinó en el departamento una hora más tarde. Hermione daba vueltas en la cama y no dejaba de recordar todo lo pasado ese día. Se sentía mal. Ron había intentado complacerla y había acatado sus órdenes sin chistar. No podía culparlo.

Avergonzada de su actitud, se levantó y, luego de ponerse su bata, salió al pasillo para llegar hasta la puerta entreabierta que daba al cuartito de Ron. Se puso muy tensa y le costó levantar la mano para dar un par de golpecitos en la madera. No abrió, solo esperó que Ron lo hiciera.

El pelirrojo abrió la hoja y la quedó mirando. No parecía enojado, pero si un poco decepcionado. Hermione pestañeó varias veces antes de hablar.

Lo siento-

No te preocupes-

Es que me puse muy nerviosa-

Lo sé. Yo también estaba nervioso-

Ya no quiero pelear más-

¿Crees que podamos no hacerlo? Estoy empezando a pensar que es parte de nuestra comunicación- el pelirrojo sonrió cálidamente.

Prometo que mañana, al llegar del trabajo, me dedicaré de lleno a escribir esas cartas que dijiste-

Está bien. Entonces, hasta mañana-

Hermione no se movió un centímetro de su lugar. Estaba pegada al piso.

Su madre tenía razón. No era ciega en lo absoluto. Había quedado avasallada por el atuendo desordenadamente encantador que llevaba Ron. Una polera ajustada, unos pantaloncillos a medio muslo. El cabello derramado a voluntad. La mirada azul más profunda a causa de la poca luz. Su nariz volvía a percibir el masculino aroma.

Sus pupilas quedaron fijas en las del hombre.

Solo el sonido de sus respiraciones invadía el espacio a su alrededor. Hermione sentía que el corazón se le asustaba, pero no podía moverse.

Ron se acercó. Toda Hermione fue presa del relámpago en la espalda. No atinó a nada. Solo seguir allí. Seguir paralizada.

Un delicado beso llenó su mejilla derecha.

Buenas noches, Hermione-

El contacto del aliento de Ron en su rostro al fin provocó el movimiento en su cuerpo.

Buenas… noches-

Salió casi corriendo y cerró la puerta como pudo. Se puso la mano en el pecho y pudo sentir como su corazón zapateaba con bríos. Sacudió la cabeza y fue hasta la mesita de noche para beberse el agua del vaso que tenía allí de un solo golpe. Estaba abrumada. Ron la estaba aturdiendo.

En el cuartito las cosas no eran distintas. Ron se golpeaba la cabeza con la puerta cada cierto tiempo. Había estado a punto de besarla. Su cuerpo se lo había pedido a gritos. Hermione había llegado a su puerta con su propio pie. Estaba allí, con el cabello suelto como a él le fascinaba. Con esos ojos de miel que parecían joyas luminosas. Con esa boca que le llamaba. Envuelta en esa bata. Quizás el camisón que tenía escondido debajo era tentador.

Toda ella era tentadora.

Se había dejado llevar por el impulso hasta que su cabeza puso la alarma, desviando su dirección de la boca a la mejilla. Y aún así, quedó demudado al sentir la delicada piel en los labios.

Demonios, demonios. Que ganas de besarla. ¿por qué no lo hice? ¿por qué?- y seguía dándose golpecitos en la puerta.

Las cosas estaban mal. Ron cada vez se sentía más atraído a la mujer. Y no podía. No debía.

Este era un trato, una sociedad para mentir y engañar. Ambos necesitaban mantener la farsa para conseguir sus objetivos. Si algo más pasaba todo podría irse al infierno. No podían comprometer emociones, mucho menos sentimientos. Ron tenía que ahogar el revoltijo de deseo que estaba llenándole las venas. No podía arruinarlo.

Pero las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles. Ella venía a su puerta. Se quedaba pegada al suelo como esperando que él actuara. Que él tomara la iniciativa. Y él quería, claro que quería. Pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía lo echaría todo a perder.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de seguirla. De abrir como fuera la puerta de la chica y tomar ese beso que había quedado mutilado. Pero sabía que su oportunidad había pasado. Que ahora solo provocaría un conflicto.

Rabioso por la situación y consigo mismo, se metió en la cama y luego de mucho esfuerzo al fin logró pegar pestaña.

Hermione salió temprano del departamento. Ron despertó media hora después que ella se marchara y ordenó a medias el lugar. Salió y trabajó todo el día sin parar y sin hacer uso de su cabeza. No quería pensar. No se atrevía a pensar en Hermione.

Llegó a buena hora y preparó la cena. Quiso intentar hacer que Hermione comiera carne sin tenerle miedo, pero se aseguró de tenerle una buena ensalada por si sus intentos eran infructuosos.

Ella llegó cuando la mesa ya estaba servida. Al ver como Ron acomodaba en la mesa una fuente con ensalada a rebozar, sonrió ampliamente.

La cena está lista, señora. La puedo servir cuando usted lo ordene-

¿Y qué comeremos hoy?- preguntó ella con ademán elegante y algo presuntuoso.

Bueno, el menú indica Res con guarnición de verduras. Una crema de tomate y de postre…unos duraznos en almíbar-

Oh, bueno. Me quedo con las verduras y la sopa-

Vamos, que daño puede hacerte comer solo un trocito. Te aseguró que mi carne es deliciosa-

Hermione trató de borrar todas las alusiones que llegaron a su mente al oír esas palabras.

Tal como Ron lo había predicho, la cena estaba resultando buenísima. Hermione disfrutó de la sopa y probó con gusto las verduras. No hubo manera de que aceptara un pedazao de carne, pero Ron no se iba a quedar tranquilo.

Cortó un trocito con el cuchillo y enterró el tenedor en él para dirigirlo a la boca de la chica.

Come-

No, Ron, ya sabes…-

Solo es un trocito-

No me gusta la carne-

No has probado esta. No conoces su sabor.-

Es que…-

¿Me dejarás con la mano extendida?-

La sonrisa y el rostro inclinado hacia el hombro izquierdo de Ron la fueron convenciendo. Hermione miró el trocito que permanecía a pocos centímetros de su boca e hizo acopio de toda su voluntad. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y abrió la boca. Ron amplió más la sonrisa, divertido, y metió el trocito de carne. Hermione la probó y no pudo negar que el sabor era algo nuevo y exquisito que nunca antes había probado. Masticó lentamente y miró a Ron con un poco de asombro.

Está… rica-

Claro, la hice yo-

El pelirrojo trozó una pieza de carne un poco más grande y la puso en el plato de la castaña. Ella acercaba y alejaba el tenedor y el cuchillo sin atreverse a tocar la comida.

No le tengas miedo- dijo el hombre, estaba cada vez más risueño.

Es que… es que… yo no debo-

Solo un poquito. No te hará daño-

Ron, yo no como carne. Son seres vivos. Es un crimen-

Las plantas también son seres vivos y lo más bien que te las comes-

Ufff… olvido que esto es una causa perdida con un carnívoro-

Ya comiste un trocito. Ya no tienes moral, bonita-

La mujer frunció el ceño y le miró con reprobación. Aún así cortó un trocito y lo comió.

Al terminar la cena, y luego de llevarse su tazones con duraznos en almíbar, ambos fueron al recibidor, en donde Hermione se instaló para empezar a escribir. Ron hizo lo propio y por al menos una hora ninguno de los dos se apartó de su cometido.

El pelirrojo tenía varias líneas escritas. Se rascó la cabeza sin tener más ideas. Sabía que no podría convencer a los agentes de su amor profundo por Hermione con una sola carta, pero no era capaz de más. Simplemente eso no era lo suyo.

Leyó en susurros el breve texto, aun no convencido.

_**Hermione, preciosa:**_

_**¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me has extrañado? Aquí todo está tranquilo. Atacama es un lugar caluroso, el aire es seco. Fui al desierto. Es bonito, pero muy arenoso. **_

_**Vi varias alpacas, estaban tensas. Creo que las puse nerviosas. **_

_**Quiero verte. ¿Cuándo vendrás a Chile a verme?**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Ron**_

Contempló su obra. Era pésima. Se encogió de hombros.

Hermione tenía más desarrollo en su trabajo. Era rápida y ya llevaba tres cartas cuando Ron apenas había terminado una.

Leyó la más reciente y sonrió.

_**Cariño:**_

_**Estoy emocionada. El departamento es todo lo que ambos soñábamos. El invernadero es amplio, todo el lugar irradia luz. **_

_**Tenemos una azotea para nosotros solos, ¿puedes creerlo? He pensado que cuando regreses podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta con los amigos más cercanos. **_

_**Estas semanas sin ti han sido muy silenciosas. Extraño tu música. Extraño tus silbidos melodiosos rodeándome. Extraño tu deliciosa carne de res con guarnición de verduras.**_

_**Regresa pronto para que ambos podamos mirar Nueva York desde nuestra azotea. Yo con mi té, tú con tu café y tu cigarrillo.**_

_**Quien te ama.**_

_**Hermione.**_

Ron ya no supo que más escribir. Se levantó de su lugar y fue a su cuarto. Trajo consigo un vinilo que puso en el tocadiscos. Puso la aguja y una melodía bastante agradable sonó en el ambiente.

¿Quién canta?- preguntó Hermione

Gerry Rafferty. Es mi cantante favorito-

No lo he escuchado mucho-

Aquí en América aun no es demasiado conocido, pero lo será, te lo aseguro. En Inglaterra en grito y plata. Este es su último disco. Lo mejor que he escuchado en mi vida-

¿Ah, sí?-

Ya verás que este disco en varios años más será un clásico. Es mi tesoro. Lo llevo conmigo a todo lugar al que voy-

Ron se instaló en el sillón y tarareó toda la primera canción. Hermione, completamente distraída por la melodía, se sentó a poca distancia del pelirrojo.

Amo este disco- le escuchó decir.

Otra melodía sonó, luego una sonido potente de saxofón estalló. El tono era dramático, intenso, hasta casi sensual. Entonces una voz comenzó un canto que parecía el relato de una historia difícil.

De todas las canciones ésta y la siguiente son mis favoritas. Es más, muchas veces he pensado que el Gerry cuenta un poco mi propia historia-

¿Cómo se llama la canción?-

Baker Street. Es en alusión a la famosa calle de Londres. Ya sabes… esa en la que vivía Sherlock Holmes. Si escuchas bien, habla de un alma sin rumbo y sin futuro. Un alma que… que solo sueña algo que no llega-

Ron se quedó mirando al techo. El sonido del saxo volvía a surgir. Hermione sentía que el vibrato tocaba su cuerpo. Observó a Ron y se preguntó cuantas cosas pudo él vivir todo ese tiempo que demoró en llegar a su puerta. Antes no había tenido curiosidad. No le había importado que experiencias tuviera el pelirrojo, pero en ese momento quería saber, quería escucharle.

¿Me contarías más sobre ti?-

El hombre giró su rostro hacia ella.

Creí que no te interesaba-

Despertaste mi curiosidad-

Ron, amparado en la música, empezó a contarle de su disparatada idea de conocer el mundo cuando tenía 15 años. Como, ahogado del encierro en Dublín, escapó de casa para perderse por dos meses hasta volver una tarde cualquiera.

Le contó de los abrazos desesperados de su madre al volverlo a ver y de la única paliza que le diera su padre en la vida. Le contó de sus ansias de conocer, de explorar, de encontrar un futuro, el que creía muy lejos de la propiedad de su familia.

Le contó como a los diecisiete años decidió marcharse definitivamente y de cómo llegó de polizonte a Gales para después ir viajando hacia el norte, a Escocia. Le relató los momentos divertidos, los difíciles y los amargos, que vivió en ciudades tan distintas, desde la bella Edimburgo hasta llegar a la sofisticada Londres.

Londres no era tan impresionante cuando llegué. Era día nublado y no pude ver la torre, el Big ben. Pero con el paso de las semanas fui encontrando muchas cosas. Para un turista, Londres es un paisaje de sueño, pero para mí, un loco ilegal, todo fue más sombrío. Tuve demasiados problemas para poner mis papeles al día. Los ingleses no miran con buenos ojos a los irlandeses- Se levantó y puso otra vez el disco por el lado A. Lo dejó andar y se sentó otra vez junto a Hermione- Tuve un lio muy feo por culpa de una mujer. Casi me mataron. Era una prostituta a la cual me sentí muy atraído. Mira- levantó la manga de la camisa y le mostró un tatuaje. Uno era un corazón traspasado por una espada, Hermione ya lo había visto cuando lo encontrara vestido con la polera sin mangas- este tatuaje me lo hice unas semanas después de la paliza que el proxeneta de esa chica me dio con sus gorilas.-

¿Qué significa?-

Es una promesa. Una promesa que le hice a esa chica-

¿La amaste?-

No. La quise, pero no la amé. El problema es que ella a mí sí. La mataron esa misma noche. La promesa es que encontraría a ese malnacido y le haría pagar lo que le hizo a ella-

Hermione se asustó. Pero trató de mantener la calma.

Ron se abrió la camisa y otro tatuaje apareció justo sobre su pecho. Era otro corazón, pero solo llenado por la mitad.

Este me lo hice para nunca olvidar quien soy.-

¿Cómo?-

Todos tenemos una dualidad. No somos ni completamente buenos ni completamente malos. Esto representa mi honestidad. Sin ser hipócrita, sin aparentar algo que no soy-

Ron se cerró la camisa otra vez y siguió tarareando la canción, que volvía a Baker Street.

Cuando compré el disco, memoricé esta canción. Ya conocía a Harry no hacía mucho que lo había llevado a Dublín para que conociera a mi familia. Mi hermana lo volvió loco y el muy tonto ya no volvió más a Londres. Una tarde caminé por la calle Baker y me puse a cantar muy bajito. Me imaginé que yo relataba la historia. Pensarás que estoy demente-

No, pero ahora te imagino caminando por esa calle acompañado del sonido del saxo- Hermione sonrió.

El saxo es lo que más me gusta de la canción. No sé, pero Baker Street soy yo-

Ron miró hacia el techo y siguió el ritmo musical. Hermione le miró bajó su mirada hacia un tatuaje del cual Ron no le había mencionado nada. Lo había notado desde que él se descubriera el brazo y había esperado pacientemente la explicación, pero ésta no llegaba.

¿Qué significa el tatuaje en tu muñeca?-

Ron bajó la mirada a su mano y se miró la cara interna de la muñeca. Allí se alojaban tres puntos negros como toda obra.

Son puntos suspensivos. Los hice dos días antes de venir a América-

¿Por qué?-

Ron sonrió.

¿No sabes acaso que significan tres puntos suspensivos?-

Sí, pero…-

Representan todo lo que no sabía de América. Todo lo que me tocaba por vivir, por experimentar. Es la incertidumbre de no saber qué demonios va a pasarme en la vida. Y vaya que ha tenido significado. He dormido sin techo, he pasado días sin comer. Y otras veces me he abarrotado de comida, y he podido dormir en lugares realmente cómodos. Nunca antes creí que me casaría, ni por amor ni por conveniencia, pero aquí estoy, casado con una linda americana, alojado en un cómodo departamento, con un invernadero impresionante y con una azotea que me deja ver un Nueva York que pareciera que no puede lastimarme. Soy una piedra rodante, como dice la canción. Lo único que tengo claro es que en una semana estaré lejos de aquí, pero ¿Dónde estaré para entonces? Solo Dios sabe-

Yo tendría mucho miedo de vivir así-

Tú nunca vivirás eso, bonita. Tú naciste del otro lado de la cama. La adversidad nunca podrá tocarte. Eres una princesa. Yo solo soy un tipo cualquiera- sonrió.

¿Cómo sabes que yo nunca viviré la incertidumbre? He vivido en ella todos estos días-

Pero no necesitas los tres puntos en tu muñeca. Tu incertidumbre es pasajera. Una vez que yo me marche, tu vida volverá a la tranquilidad-

Ambos quedaron callados. Solo las canciones de Gerry Refferty podían escucharse. Al terminar el disco, Ron lo sacó con mucho cuidado y lo guardó en su estuche. Se despidió de la chica solo con un gesto de cabeza y se metió en su cuartito para quedarse mirando por la ventana.

No había pensado en que llegado el lunes siguiente debería largarse de allí. Pero ahora la afirmación se asentaba en su cabeza. Tenía que pensar ya en ello. No debía acostumbrarse a la comodidad del departamento ni a la compañía de Hermione.

Porque en siete días tenía que marcharse.

Hermione se acostó y pensó también en las palabras de Ron.

La canción ganaba terreno en su cabeza. No dejaba de escuchar el saxofón. De ahora en adelante no podría escucharlo sin pensar en Ron.

Cerró los ojos y los últimos versos se marcaron a fuego en su interior.

"But you know he'll always keep movin'  
You know he's never gonna stop movin'  
'Cause he's rollin'  
He's the rolling stone  
And when you wake up it's a new mornin'  
The sun is shining it's a new mornin'  
And you're going, you're going home"

(Gerry Rafferty- Baker Street)

Ron tenía razón. Lo único cierto era que él se marcharía muy pronto.


End file.
